Memory Boxes
by AnotherAnonymousFool
Summary: Putting my other fic on hiatus for this one because yeah. MAJOR BUBBELINE but that's okay because it's the best ship;3 Read for more, I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay yes, I know this is my second Adventure Time story in 2 days but, Bubbeline is my OTP and to stop me from overdoing it in my other fic, this is gonna be ALL BUBBELINE YAY**

"So, remind me again why you don't get along with Marceline?" Finn asked, just trying to make polite conversation with Princess Bubblegum.

"I just...don't, now stop asking me Finn!" Princess Bubblegum turned away from him in anger.

Finn and Jake were helping Princess Bubblegum clean her room, and Finn was looking for conversation topics.

"Alright...touchy." Jake replied, opening Princess Bubblegum's wardrobe.

She looked up and darted over to the wardrobe, closing it in front of Jake and pressing her back to it. "You can't go in there!" she panted.

"Well, why not?"

"Because...well, it's _my _cupboard!" She smiled awkwardly and shooed Jake away.

Jake mooched back over to Finn and helped him sort out the underneath of Bubblegum's bed.

Princess Bubblegum stuck her head inside her wardrobe and reached for a box that she kept on the top shelf.

She grabbed it and a few jackets, concealing the box.

"Um, are you guys done under the bed yet?" she asked, glancing over at Finn, who slid out from under her bed, as if on cue.

"We are now Princess." He smiled, pulling Jake out too.

"Okay, I've just gotta put some of my old jackets under there." She crawled under her bed and placed the box, covered by the jackets under the bed gently.

It made a tiny thud.

"That's a heavy jacket you got there, Princess." Jake scratched his head.

"Yeah, but, leave them alone." she moaned, straightening up again.

"Oh okay." Jake began, waiting for Princess Bubblegum to turn round before diving under the bed and pulling out the pile of jumpers.

"Jake! What are you doing!" Finn whispered.

"I'm just lookin' it's fine." Jake whispered back, pulling the jumpers away from the box.

"It's a box." Finn whispered.

"Well done, genius." Jake rolled his eyes and ran his hand across the pinky coloured box, which had a black 'M' imprinted on it.

"Hey, uh, Princess, what does this M mean?" Jake asked, prompting Bubblegum to turn around quickly and dive on him, snatching the box back.

"Get off that!" She screamed, holding the box tightly to her chest.

"What's in it?" Finn asked.

"Private stuff!" she yelled, holding the box so tightly that a photograph slipped out of the lid.

Bubblegum didn't know whether to dive for the photo or the box so she tried to do both, making the photograph fly up into the air and land on the bed.

She facepalmed and tried to bury her head in the floor.

Finn grabbed the photograph and studied it.

"Is this you...and Marceline?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes." she mumbled into the floorboards.

"Wait, so the M stands for..." Jake began

"Yes, Marceline! It's a memory box from when I was friends with Marceline okay?" Princess Bubblegum stood up and snatched the photo back.

"Awww!" Finn and Jake cooed in unison.

"Can we look through it?" Jake asked, jumping on the bed.

"I suppose so." Princess Bubblegum sighed. "Actually, can you take something back to her for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Finn asked, eager to help.

Bubblegum opened the box and pulled out a carefully folded jumper.

"Take this back to her, I never wear it and she probably needs it." She handed the jumper to Finn without unfolding it.

"Okay, I'll do it now!" Finn smiled, grabbing Jake and running off.

Bubblegum opened the box and looked at the little pieces inside.

The shirt Marceline had given her, a spare bass string, a few photos and a letter.

A letter she would never share with anyone.

She sighed, she missed Marceline more than anything in Ooo.

* * *

Marceline picked a few notes on her bass and then wrote them down in her notepad.

She studied the song she had just finished writing, then flicked back a few pages to the other ones.

They were all sad, lonely songs.

She put her bass down and floated to her cupboard, pulling out a small, grey box with a pink B imprinted on it.

She opened it and pulled out her old notepad, ignoring the various other things in there, closing the box afterward.

Marceline slowly opened the notebook and read the songs she wrote years ago, they were all happy songs.

She flicked through more of the notebook, not a single sad song.

She threw the notebook angrily on the bed and floated upstairs.

"Marceline!" Finn was waiting for her when she arrived.

"What are you doing here?!" Marceline yelled, not taking lightly to being intruded upon.

"I was asked to give this back to you." Finn shrugged and handed Marceline the jumper.

"I haven't seen this jumper sinc- Never mind. Where did you get this?" Marceline asked, but already knew the answer to her own question.

"Princess Bubblegum...she said you might need it."

"Finn, I think you should leave." Marceline turned away, clutching the jumper.

"Are you okay Marceline?" Finn asked.

"Go away Finn." Marceline bowed her head, her hair falling over her face.

"If there's something wrong you should ju-"

"GO AWAY!" Marceline turned round and shifted her face at him, making him jump.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm leaving!" He rushed out.

Marceline let a single tear run down her face before taking a deep breath and grabbing her hat.

She floated out of her cave and off to Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum finished pawing through her memory box.

She crossed her room to look out of the window, it was getting dark.

She turned back to see a familiar figure sitting on her bed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Bubblegum spat.

"Giving you this back." Marceline tossed the jumper across the room and floated off of the bed. "I don't need your charity."

"That isn't why I gave it back..."

"Then, why did you?" Marceline shouted angrily.

"I don't want it around!" Princess Bubblegum shouted. "It reminds me of you!"

Marceline picked up the memory box "And this doesn't?!" she laughed.

"The jumper...reminds me of that night, and everything we talked about."

"I knew you didn't mean a word of what you said." Marceline seethed.

"I did, Marceline, I swear I did! It just wouldn't work..." Princess Bubblegum sniffled.

"Don't cry." Marceline sighed, floating over to Bubblegum.

"I'm not." she sniffled again, hiding her face.

"You are." Marceline laughed softly. "Now stop."

Marceline pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I've got one too..."

"A what?" Princess Bubblegum whispered into Marceline's shoulder.

"A box. Of memories and stuff..."

"Hm." Bubblegum sighed, almost gripping Marceline's back.

"I wouldn't be so distant if you asked me to stay." Marceline ventured.

Princess Bubblegum pulled away. "You know that I would, but you can't stay!"

"Why not?!" Marceline began to get angry again and had to hold herself back to stop herself shapeshifting.

"Because, I'm gonna fall in love with you again!" Bubblegum screamed, bowing her head immediately afterwards.

Marceline smirked and placed her hands on Princess Bubblegum's arms, bowing her head too, to try and make eye contact.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Marceline lowered her voice.

"Marcelin-"

Marceline cut her off by moving one hand down to her waist and using the other to gently lift her head upwards to meet her own. She kissed Bubblegum gently on the lips, moving away slowly but keeping her head in the same place.

"Just think about it, princess." Marceline smirked again, floating out of the window.

Princess Bubblegum groaned loudly, kicking the jumper across the room.

Why did Marceline have to play games?


	2. Chapter 2

_"Marce?" Princess Bubblegum asked._

_"What is it Bonni?" Marceline turned to face her, smiling._

_"What are you doing?" She walked around the vampire to sit in front of her._

_"Just, writing a song I guess." Marceline began to hum along to the chords she was playing on her axe bass._

_"What kinda song?" Bubblegum smiled and moved closer to her best friend._

_"A love song." Marceline smirked._

_"Oh, about Ash?" _

_"No" Marceline laughed, showing her fangs. "It's not about Ash."_

* * *

Princess Bubblegum opened her eyes the next morning.

She had stayed up late, looking through her box.

She woke up with Marceline's jumper tucked around her and the box was neatly packed away in the wardrobe.

Had Marceline been here in the night?

She jumped up and went to pick up the box, which felt strangely cold. Nevertheless, Bubblegum took the lid off and glanced at the contents.

Nothing had been taken.

She looked again, when she noticed something on the letter.

In small, black writing, on the back of the letter were the words: "I still mean every word."

Princess Bubblegum's stomach did hoops inside her body. Marceline had been here in the night.

Had she been watching her sleep?

She sighed and unfolded the letter, re-reading it for the thousandth time.

"Glob damnit Marceline." she whispered, folding it up and putting it back.

Then, she had an idea.

But she needed the help of a certain pair of heroes.

* * *

Finn woke up with a start, hearing the pounding on the treehouse door.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, pulling his hat on and jumping out of bed.

"Who is it Finn?" Jake yawned.

"I don't know yet, but an early knock at the door usually means an adventure!"

"Okay, I'll get up too then." Jake stretched and began to get out of bed as Finn bounded downstairs and pulled the door open.

"PB?" He asked, confused.

"Hi Finn." She smiled, inviting herself inside. "I need your help."

"Um, sure." Finn smiled back, closing the door after her.

"What's up, princess?" Jake asked, coming down to sit next to her on the sofa.

"I need to get into Marceline's cave. Tonight, when she's asleep."

"Princess...we're not gonna help you be mean to Marceline, she's our friend, even if she's not yours." Finn laughed.

"I'm not gonna be mean to her, I just, have to check something. So, I need you two, to tire her out today."

"Why don't you just sneak in while we take her out?" Jake suggested.

"That works too, but I don't need to be there for long. Just a few minutes." Bubblegum replied, playing with her hair nervously.

"Wow, sneaking into a vampire's lair, that's risky princess." Finn added.

"I know that." Bubblegum sighed.

"Well, there's no point waiting around, let's go kick some vampire butt!" Jake laughed.

"Except, let's not. Let's just sneak into her house so I can get what I need." Princess Bubblegum smiled nervously.

* * *

Finn and Jake approached the entrance to Marceline's lair and Princess Bubblegum stood against the wall, next to the door, unseen.

"Marceline!" Finn called, prompting the entrance to slide open and Marceline to appear, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Guys, what do you want, I was up late." Marceline yawned.

"I knew it." Bubblegum whispered to herself, she snuck behind Marceline and into the lair, leaving Finn and Jake to stall the vampire.

She walked quickly but quietly across the rooms, which were messy.

"Doesn't she ever clean up?" Bubblegum sighed quietly.

She made it to the vampire's bedroom and began looking around for her memory box.

After a few seconds of trying, she decided to look in the same place that she kept hers.

She opened the wardrobe and pulled the grey-ish box off the top shelf.

She carefully opened the lid and looked inside.

She found a few photos and the letter she had written Marceline, along with a pen.

Princess Bubblegum balanced the box on her arm and pulled the letter and the pen out, scribbling a few words on the back of the letter before putting it back and closing the box.

She placed the box back carefully and closed the wardrobe.

"Sure guys," She could hear Marceline's voice getting closer. "Let me just get my jacket."

Bubblegum panicked and hid in the first place she could find.

In Marceline's bed.

She closed her eyes as she heard Marceline hum to herself and open the wardrobe.

Marceline stopped humming and Bubblegum winced under the duvet, she had found the box.

Marceline sighed and put the box back, smiling slightly.

"You know, you're missing the one thing I have that you don't, princess." Marceline laughed to herself and dived on the bed, pinning Bubblegum down and pulling the duvet off her face.

"Vampire stealth."

"Damn it." Bubblegum whispered, her face in shock.

Marceline smiled but let it fade, turning her face into one of disgust, getting off Princess Bubblegum.

"What are you doing here, Bonni?"

"I...um, thought we could hang out..."

"In my bed?!" Marceline laughed "and besides, I thought this place was too messy for you."

"You remembered..." Bubblegum whispered. "I mean, no, did I say that? This place is fine!" she gulped.

"I can tell when you're lying, you did it a lot when we were...close." Marceline shrugged, and floated just above the bed.

Bubblegum felt anger rise inside of her and grabbed Marceline's shirt, pulling her down onto the bed.

"I didn't lie." she seethed, pinning Marceline down now, who laughed nervously.

"You know." Marceline giggled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was your plan all along." she linked her pale arms around Bubblegum's warm neck, making the princess shiver slightly.

Princess Bubblegum pulled away sharply. "No, no it wasn't." She sat against the wall, still on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Marceline smiled and floated over to Bubblegum, resting her hands on the princess's knees.

"Why are you really here, Bonni?" she whispered.

"You were at mine last night." Bubblegum shocked herself by spilling out everything. "You wrote on my note, so I wrote on yours, I told you I meant every word too."

"Prove it."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know." Marceline floated away. "Use your imaginati-"

"I love you...Marceline Abadeer." Bubblegum spat out, instantly covering her mouth.

Marceline turned and floated back over to her. "Say it again." she smiled, but turned her face back again. "Or is it something else you don't mean?"

Bubblegum groaned in anger and grabbed Marceline's shirt with both hands, pulling her towards her and capturing her in a heated kiss.

Marceline's eyes opened wide in shock before closing slowly, she cupped her hands around Bubblegum's face, and stroked it.

"Marceline!" Finn and Jake called.

"Damn it." She whispered, pulling away but keeping her hands on Bubblegum's face, who was now blushing.

"I'll be right there guys!" she called back.

"Don't tell anyone I was here." Princess Bubblegum added.

"I won't. It'll be our little secret." Marceline smirked, floating away.

"Marceline." Bubblegum spoke up again.

"Yeah?"

"Y-you never said it back."

Marceline smiled and floated back over to the princess, moving her head so close that their foreheads touched.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Bubblegum waited for Marceline to disappear again.

Her heart was beating so quick and intense, she thought it was going to burst out of her chest any second.

She decided she couldn't hang around any longer, she had to get out before Marceline gave her a heart attack.

Bubblegum kicked her legs out of the bed and sent a small notebook flying across the room. It crashed against the wall with a _thud_.

Princess Bubblegum dashed across the room to pick up the notebook.

It was Marceline's songbook.

"Hold on a minute guys..." Marceline's voice travelled down to Princess Bubblegum's ears and she immediately put the songbook behind her back and stood up straight.

Marceline floated back into her bedroom with a confused look on her face. "What's going on?" she asked.

"N-nothing." Princess Bubblegum tried to keep her voice steady, Marceline didn't like people looking through her songs before she was ready and she was scary when she got angry.

Marceline tried to float around Princess Bubblegum but she turned to face Marceline, whose expression turned from curious to frustrated.

"What ya got there Bonnie?" She asked, threateningly.

"Nothing." Bubblegum replied again, defiantley.

"You know you don't want to make me angry." Marceline floated closer to Bubblegum.

"I-" She was cut off by Marceline shooting a long arm behind her back and yanking the notepad back.

"My songbook?!" Marceline sounded shocked and hurt, clutching the book tightly.

"I wasn't reading it, I-i swear-"

"Bonnie, I think you should leave." Marceline turned away.

"Marce, I-"

"Who sent you? Who put you up to this?"

"Put me up to what?" Princess Bubblegum felt the all too familiar sting of tears.

She tried to fight back her feelings, but, deep down, she couldn't lose Marceline again. Not after the past two days.

"Talking to me again, trying to make me feel. So you could do what? Steal my songs and get paid?! Who was it?" Marceline began to get angry.

"What's so bad about me looking through your songbook?"

"It's personal, okay?! Do you know how many bands would kill for this book, how am I supposed to believe you weren't put up to this?!"

Princess Bubblegum grabbed Marceline's face and pulled it down to hers. "Marceline, snap out of it!" she yelled, pulling Marceline into another passionate kiss.

Marceline relaxed into the kiss for a short while before tensing up and pulling away again.

"I want you gone by the time I get back Bubblegum, and I mean it." She pulled her notebook back to her chest and floated out of the room.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum had been crying for about an hour, in Marceline's bed.

"Snap out of it." she mumbled to herself.

She could feel the tears start to form again, she was going to lose Marceline, she'd just managed to build up a kind of friendship with her and it was all going to disappear.

Soon it would be like they never were.

Bubblegum shook her head and jumped out of the bed.

She wasn't going to give up this easily.

Marceline had been hurt before, by Ash, and by her. She didn't blame Marceline for not trusting her anymore.

But, if she'd managed to get Marceline to fall in love with her before, she could do it again.

Bubblegum went back into the main room of Marceline's lair and began working on her plan.

* * *

It was long past dark when Marceline finally arrived back home.

She was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

Princess Bubblegum had lied to her again, and what's worse, she fell for it again.

She laughed to herself, her, Marceline, the vampire queen, the fearless and the brave...was terrified of what a princess thought of her.

She sighed to herself as she set foot back in her home.

Something seemed different, there was a lot more space than there usually was.

It had been cleaned.

"What the heck Bonnie?" Marceline whispered.

She heard a shuffling coming from behind her, she turned around to see Princess Bubblegum asleep on the sofa, clutching a note on her chest.

Marceline sighed heavily and floated over to the sleeping princess, carefully prising the note from her hands.

She unfolded it and her eyes scanned the paper.

_Marcy/Marceline/Whatever you want me to call you,_

_Words are clumsy, so I'm relying on my efficiency in note taking to portray my feelings onto paper._

_Feelings...there's a lot of them Marcy...and I believe in every single one of them, you should too._

_I'm not talking to you again out of spite or as a favour for someone else._

_I didn't mean to bump into you again like this, it just happened and I'm so glad it did._

_This bizarre set of coincidences has made me realise how much I miss you and..._

_I love you, honestly, I do._

_Marceline Abadeer, you can push me away as much as you like,_

_but I am not leaving you again._

_I know you'll be back late, you need your space, I should've been honest about the notebook just falling out of the bed in the first place._

_I understand you don't believe me, but I have never lied to you._

_You don't lie to the ones you love._

_I'll try to wait up for you, but I'll probably fall asleep, you know how tired I get._

_But know that I am not leaving this lair until I know you have seen this._

_Whatever the outcome._

_Bonnibel._

Marceline felt a lump in her throat, had she been completely unreasonable?

Her eyes scanned the paper again, despite the neatness of the handwriting and the well-written/structured sentences, she could tell it was from the heart.

She lowered the piece of paper to rest her eyes upon the sight of the sleeping princess.

* * *

_Princess Bubblegum moved closer to Marceline, who had her back against a tree, scribbling furiously in her notebook._

_"Marcy, what's that?" she asked._

_Marceline shut the notebook sharply and put it down beside her. "Nothing."_

_"What? Yes it was. I thought we were best friends and shared everything!"_

_"We do." Marceline replied, placing a hand on Bubblegum's shoulder. "This is my songbook. Bonnie, promise me you'll never look in here. Ever."_

_"I promise Marcy." Bubblegum didn't understand why it meant so much to her._

Princess Bubblegum woke up with a start, sitting up quickly.

No sign of Marceline yet.

She checked for the note, but it was gone.

"What the-"

"It's okay." A soft voice came from behind Princess Bubblegum.

Marceline floated down to rest on her knees at the front of the sofa.

"Marceline...I had a note for you" Bubblegum was panicking at the fear of losing the note.

"I know" Marceline smiled, holding the note in her hand.

"Marceline, I owe you an apology..."

"No you don't." Marceline said quietly.

Marceline floated upward and gestured for Princess Bubblegum to move up the sofa.

She slowly drifted down and wrapped her long legs around Princess Bubblegum, who leaned back into Marceline's chest.

"Marce-"

"Don't talk." Marceline wrapped her hands around Princess Bubblegum's waist and buried her head in Bubblegum's shoulder, shifting her face so her mouth rested on Bubblegum's neck.

She could feel the princess flinch at this and smiled to herself.

"Do you think I'm gonna bite you?" she asked.

"No...it's just...fangs..." Bubblegum turned her head and then her body so she was sitting on Marceline's lap.

"Do they...scare you?" Marceline teased.

"You can blame your father for that." came the reply.

"I am _nothing_ like my father." Marceline replied, bluntly.

Princess Bubblegum panicked, fearing she might have upset the vampire. She cupped Marceline's face in her hands.

"I know, Marcy, I know." Bubblegum stroked the vampire's cold cheek with her thumb.

"It's not your fangs that scare me." Bubblegum continued. "I just...don't want to lose you again Marcy."

"I could say the same thing." Marceline stared blankly at the wall behind Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum locked her arms around Marceline's neck. "Look at me." She said softly.

Marceline turned to her. "Huh?"

The princess's lips collided with hers. Marceline was obviously undead but she felt so close to alive she could swear her heart began beating.

"In your note..." Marceline began, kissing Bubblegum again before continuing. "You said you weren't leaving until you knew I had read it."

"I know, I wrote it Marcy." Princess Bubblegum laughed.

"Does that mean you're leaving soon?" Marceline pulled back from her slightly, catching her in intense eye contact.

"I-I have to, in the morning. Candy Kingdom would crumble without me, sorry about the pun."

Marceline lowered her head and nodded, old, old feelings and pain being resurfaced.

"But, this time...I want you to come with me."

"To Candy Kingdom?" Marceline's head shot up in shock.

"Where else?" Bubblegum smiled.

**A/N: Okay, so as you noticed I've been adding some flashbacks in Bubblegum's dreams, should I release the whole flashback as a oneshot?:3 Review and stuff, I love the positive feedback and views so far3**


	4. Chapter 4

_"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Marceline yelled.  
_

_"Unlike some people, I have responsibilities!" Bubblegum yelled back._

_"There's so many people in Candy Kingdom, someone else could take care of it just as easily! Bonnie, I just told you I love you and you're acting like you don't even love me back."_

_"Marcy, you know I d-"_

_"Say it. Say you love me."_

_Princess Bubblegum turned to look at Peppermint Butler waiting impatiently behind her with Lady Rainicorn._

_"Bonnie, it's not hard."_

_"I-I'm sorry. I have to go." _

_Marceline stood, numb from the pain of what had just happened. She simply watched as Princess Bubblegum climbed on Lady Rainicorn._

_Princess Bubblegum looked down at Marceline, trying to shout to her but her voice being lost in the wind._

_"Marcy!"_

* * *

"Marcy!" Princess Bubblegum screamed, waking up with a start.

She was suddenly aware of a long, slender arm draped around her and another body slotted behind her in the bed.

"Bonnie?" came a croaky voice from behind her.

Bubblegum turned round, making sure Marceline's arm stayed around her waist, inching her face closer until it touched the vampire's, her skin cold as ever.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"But you called my name..." Marceline was confused and blinked several times.

"It...was a dream." Princess Bubblegum rubbed her eyes, smiling slightly.

"You dreamt about me?" Marceline smirked.

"I did, I mean, I do. All the time recently."

"What do you dream about?" Marceline pulled Bubblegum's body closer to her own.

"Memories...it's like my mind is reminding me how badly I treated you in the past."

Marceline turned and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Hm, that's weird. When did it start?"

Princess Bubblegum shifted closer to the vampire and leaned her arm across her chest, resting her head on it. "Yesterday...since we started talking again."

"Geez, how much do you sleep?!" Marceline asked.

"A lot, being a princess is enough stress as it is...and when you add falling in love with a moody vampire on top of that, well...it gets to you." Bubblegum smiled.

"Wait..." Marceline blushed. "You're in love with me?"

Bubblegum smirked and nodded gently.

"B-but we don't have to rush into anything." she added, quickly, stabilising herself on her other arm and sitting up.

"You're so cute when you're nervous." Marceline sat up too, wrapping her arms around Bubblegum and kissing her deeply, pulling her back down.

"Marcy..." Princess Bubblegum breathed inbetween kisses. "I have to...go"

Marceline stopped kissing Bubblegum and pushed them both up into a sitting position. "Right...o-okay."

"I'm sorry." Princess Bubblegum bowed her head.

Marceling shook her head. "Don't be. You've got...responsibilities...unlike me." she smirked.

The breath got caught in Bubblegum's throat.

"What's wrong?" Marceline looked concerned.

Princess Bubblegum stayed silent for a couple of seconds before turning back to Marceline. "Nothing, nothing...I'm fine" she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Bubblegum simply nodded.

"Hey, whatever it is, it's going to be okay. I'll leave you to get ready to head back home" Marceline kissed the princess's forehead and floated upstairs.

Princess Bubblegum sat in silence.

Her dreams were getting too weird for her liking.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Marcy..."

"It's okay, you've gotta go, I'll be along later...I've gotta pack some things." Marceline wasn't even dressed yet.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Princess Bubblegum seemed concerned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Marceline smiled.

"Sorry...I must be- never mind."

"No, what is it?"

"Maybe I'm confusing this world with my dreams." Princess Bubblegum shook her head.

Marceline ran a grey hand down Bubblegum's face. "I'll see you soon. I want to talk to you about some things. Try to forget about your dreams. Your people need you!" Marceline was mocking being a knight.

Princess Bubblegum laughed quietly.

"You don't want to leave, do you?" Marceline smirked.

Bubblegum shook her head.

"It's not like you won't see me again."

* * *

Marceline sighed as she watched Princess Bubblegum leave.

She was so worried about her recurring dream situation.

She had heard about this happening to someone before.

Marceline floated downstairs into her still messy bedroom. She began to pull things out from under her bed in search of something she hadn't touched in years.

"Aha!" she whispered, pulling out an ancient book. She blew the dust off the huge, black book to reveal the gold lettering.

"A Vampire's Guide To Dangerous, Magical Creatures."

She hoped she would never have to use this again.

She held the massive book in her hand like it was a light piece of paper and flicked through the pages until she found the one she wanted, she studied it carefully.

"The Dream Stealer..." Marceline mumbled. "The Dream Stealer is often found when emotions overflow...the Dream Stealer will feed on these emotions, attaching them to a certain person, altering their dreams, therefore...but not straight away, altering their reality. The victim will often have a person of importance kidnapped and wiped from their memory, apart from clues in their dreams. There is no way to break this spell after it has occured, the victim's loved one is lost."

Marceline closed the book, going paler than usual.

She had to get to Princess Bubblegum.

* * *

Marceline forced herself to float faster. Afterall, who knows how much time she had left?

She arrived at Candy Kingdom, worn out, but with enough energy to float through Princess Bubblegum's bedroom window.

"Bonnie!" she called, prompting a very flustered princess to take her head out of the book she was reading and glance up at the window and the now breathless vampire.

"Marcy what's wrong?" Bubblegum stood up and rushed over to Marceline who was leaning against the wall.

Marceline grabbed Princess Bubblegum's face. "Get out." she whispered, angrily.

"Marcy...what are you doing?" Princess Bubblegum

"Get out of her, you life-ruining, disgusting little parasite. GET OUT!" Marceline screamed.

Princess Bubblegum looked confused and turned to walk away, instantly feeling a vice like grip on her arm, pulling her back and putting her on the floor, infront of the now shaking Marceline.

"Bonnie..." she was almost crying.

Princess Bubblegum looked behind her but Marceline grabbed her face with both hands, trembling.

"Bonnie, look. I don't have much time...or I have lots of time, I don't know. But, something is coming. Something bad...but Finn and Jake will fix it. I promise. But now, you have to promise me something."

Bubblegum leaned down and placed her hands on Marceline's shoulders, in a vain attempt to calm the vampire down. "Anything, Marcy...anything."

Marceline fell forward in pain, a new pain. That began in the pit of her stomach and was like a thousand stakes being stabbed through her.

Bubblegum placed an arm round her and pulled her onto her lap, cradling her.

"Marceline..." the vampire pleaded. "Marceline Abadeer...don't forget those words."

Princess Bubblegum smiled slightly. "I could never for-"

"I know!" Marceline yelled. "But something inside you...is not you...and it's going to try and wipe me from your memory."

"What? Marcy...you're not making sense."

Marceline sat up and gripped Bubblegum's face, kissing her passionately.

Marceline moved away, leaving the princess in even more shock and confusion, but kept her hands firmly on Bubblegum's face.

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. I am Marceline Abadeer and I am uncontrollably, possesively, unconditionally, stupidly in love with you."

Princess Bubblegum felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and blacked out.

**A/N: Okay, well...there's a plot twist for you...well, I couldn't have you getting comfortable could I?;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Bonnie...I wrote you something." A voice came_

_"What is it M-" Princess Bubblegum had a mind blank. For some reason, she couldn't remember the girl's name._

_"It's just...something..." a black shadow appeared and handed the princess a sheet of paper._

_She unfolded the note and her heart beat so fast it almost came out of her chest, her breath caught in her throat._

_She studied the paper again and it was empty._

_The feeling in her chest began to fade._

_"Marceline!" The princess called, she wasn't sure why. "MARCELINE ABADEER!"_

* * *

"Is she awake?" hushed voices surrounded the princess.

She slowly opened her eyes and woke up with a start.

She jumped into a sitting position and for some reason, expected someone to grab her and hold her.

The princess felt bizarre when this didn't happen but shook it off.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"You were attacked madam." a voice came, she didn't care to look for the owner.

"By who?"

"A vampire."

Her eyes glanced to a figure laying unconcious against the wall, clutching it's stomach.

She felt her heart stop inside her chest.

"M-m-m-m" she stammered. "My butler. Where's my butler?" her heartbeat began to regulate again. "I don't know what's come over me."

"Peppermint Butler is just fetching your friends, he'll return soon."

As if on cue, the princess's bedroom doors opened and in walked Peppermint Butler and Finn and Jake.

"Jake! Finn!" Princess Bubblegum recognised their faces.

"Princess!" Finn ran to her bedside and enveloped her in a hug. "What's going on?"

"I-I was attacked."

"By who?"

Princess Bubblegum pointed to the vampire, who was now being dragged out of the room by guards.

"That's Marceline!" Finn yelled after them and they halted, looking at the princess, they had heard Marceline's name mentioned before.

"Well, say something." Jake urged.

"I-" The Princess looked around her, eyes seemed to be boring into her. "I have no idea who that is..." she said eventually. "Take her to the dungeon."

"What are you doing?!" Finn hissed.

"Ruling my kingdom, I may have been attacked, but I musn't be out of action."

People began to shuffle awkwardly out of her room, leaving the princess, Finn and Jake alone.

The doors closed with a _thud_.

"MARCELINE!" The princess yelled, throwing herself on the floor and reaching out.

Jake and Finn shared glances and knelt down to help the princess up.

"You sent her to the dungeons, princess." Jake said, confused.

"Sent who to the dungeons?" The princess asked.

"Marceline..." Finn replied.

The princess tutted and wiped herself down, standing up. "I wish you'd stop talking about this Marceline. I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Finn..."

"Yeah Jake?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That something's going on here?"

"Yep."

Finn approached the princess and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Princess...something's wrong. We're going to fix it, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything, Marcy...anything."

Finn looked even more confused. "Just...stay here princess...seriously, don't leave this room."

* * *

"I can't believe we're in Marceline's lair..." Finn whispered.

"It's not like she's here." Jake said, loudly.

"But still...it's wrong."

"Well, we have to be here Finn, Marceline would've left some kind of a clue."

"Maybe we should check her bedroom..." Finn ventured.

"Rock paper scissors it?" Jake asked, both of them nervous.

"3...2...1...GO!" Jake released his hand, he had made all three shapes, meaning Finn had automatically lost.

"Aw, man!" Finn moaned.

"Off you go!" Jake grinned and chuckled.

Finn grumbled and climbed down into Marceline's bedroom, instantly noticing the old, tattered book on the bed.

He walked over to it and examined it, it was opened on the page that Marceline had read last, attached to the page was a note.

Finn read the note in his head.

_Finn/Jake_

_If you're reading this, the worst has happened._

_The princess's memory has gone. There's a few things you need to know._

_Snippets of me will flash in her mind every now and then, you MUST prolong these outbursts. Repeat my name, tell her I'm her problem I don't care. As long as she remembers and she must remember._

_You don't understand how important it is that she remembers me._

_My life, and more importantly, her heart is at stake._

_If all else fails..._

_Check the memory box._

_Good luck heroes._

_Marceline._

"Jake!" Finn called.

"Yeah?" Came the reply.

"You gotta see this!"

Jake climbed down into Marceline's bedroom and stood next to Finn.

"What you got there?" he asked, reffering to the note in Finn's hand.

"It's from Marceline. Princess Bubblegum's in trouble. Something's trying to wipe Marceline from her memory."

Jake scratched his head. "Why would Marceline only be erased from Princess Bubblegum's mind?"

"Who knows. But, Marceline left this book...the only problem is that it's in some ancient vampire language."

"Which means the only one who could read it is Marceline..." Jake shot a knowing look towards Finn.

"Which means we've got a dungeon to break into." Finn smiled.

* * *

"Jake! What are you doing?!" Finn hissed.

"What?" Jake replied, taking another bite out of his sandwich "You can't expect me to adventure on an empty stomach!"

"Just be quiet Jake." Finn sighed, turning a corner.

His eyes fell upon an exhausted figure, chained to the wall.

"Marceline." He breathed a sigh of relief and rushed over to the vampire.

"Finn?" she asked, lifting her head.

"It's okay...it's only me and Jake." he smiled.

"Finn, I wrote you a note."

"I know, I read it...but we can't read the book, it's written in vampire language."

Marceline shook her head. "That doesn't matter, how is she?" she asked, referring to Princess Bubblegum.

"She's okay..." Finn replied. "She still doesn't recognise you, but she shouts your name sometimes."

"She's fighting." Marceline smiled to herself.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing, never mind."

"Um, Marceline...why do you care so much?" Finn looked puzzled "Don't you and PB hate each other?"

The vampire shook her head.

"So, you're friends?"

Marceline shook her head again. "Finn," she began, lurching forward in pain. "It hurts to think about it, literally. But, Bonnie and I are m-more than friends."

"Woah!" Finn was shocked "You're dating the princess?"

"No" came the reply "Well, not yet. I was going to visit her yesterday and ask her, actually."

"Wait..." Finn began. "The princess has feelings for you then, all of a sudden, you're wiped from her memory?"

Marceline looked confused "Yeah..."

Finn jumped up "I know who's responsible!"

"Finn, wait. Before you go...send Bonnie down here."

Finn looked back at her "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't care anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. I am Marceline Abadeer and I am uncontrollably, possessively, unconditionally and stupidly in love with you."_

* * *

"Princess!" Finn burst into Princess Bubblegum's bedroom.

"Marcy!" she cried, sitting upright.

"No, it's me, Finn. You're needed in the dungeons."

"Why?" Bubblegum looked confused.

"Marceline wants to talk to you."

"The vampire?"

"PB...listen to her, carefully. I'm going to fix things, but it will take longer if you don't listen."

"O-okay." Bubblegum gulped, waving goodbye to Finn as he left.

* * *

"H-hello..." Princess Bubblegum approached the weak figure in the dungeons.

"Bonnie..." Marceline lifted her head, staring in disbelief.

"Are you okay? You look ill." the princess kneeled infront of Marceline.

"I'm Marceline..." the vampire cleverly dodged the question "Marceline Abadeer."

"Marceline..." Bubblegum said slowly, her heart began beating faster and her breathing quickened.

"What's happening, Bonnie?" concern crept across Marceline's face.

"How do you know my name?" Bubblegum asked, panicking. "I-I don't know what's happening."

Marceline laid a hand on Princess Bubblegum's arm.

"Explain the feeling." she said, softly.

"You're cold." Bubblegum shivered under Marceline's touch.

"I'm cold blooded...or no blooded you could say, now, tell me what you're feeling." Marceline tried her best to smile.

"It's like a weight on my chest, it...hurts but my stomach is jumping, there's a lump in my throat and I'm scared." Princess Bubblegum looked confused.

"That's my girl" Marceline smirked.

"What?! You like this feeling?"

"You don't?"

"No, it's terrifying! I feel out of control...but, I don't want it to end. What is this feeling?"

Marceline tightened her grip on the princess's arm. "Bonnie, that's love."

Bubblegum looked even more confused. "Love?"

"You've forgotten, Bonnie. Something is tampering with your memories...and your dreams. But, you call me, don't you? You feel like something is missing."

Marceline placed her hands gently on Bubblegum's face. "The Bonnie I know is still there. But, you've gotta fight through, baby."

Marceline pulled Princess Bubblegum closer and kissed her once, softly.

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. I am Marceline Abadeer and-"

"You're uncontrollably, possessively, unconditionally and stupidly in love with me. I've heard that before..."

"Where?!" Marceline dropped her hands.

"In a dream...also something about a letter..." Princess Bubblegum replied.

"Bonnie, those dreams. Don't forget them. Take the shadows and add them together, put me in my place. If I return to your dreams I'll return to your memories."

"Marceline?"

"Yes, Bonnie?" came the reply.

"Do I love you too?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yes...at least, I think so."

"That's absurd. You're not even royalty!"

"Oh, but I am, princess." Marceline smirked. "I'm a queen. The queen of vampires."

"Oh my, how old are you?"

"One thousand years old. But I'm ageless."

"This isn't right. Princesses are supposed to fall in love with princes, not...vampire queens." Bubblegum whispered.

"That's what makes it so beautiful." Marceline smiled, moving her face closer to Bubblegum's, only to be stopped by the familiar crippling pain her stomach, she yelled in pain, falling forward.

"W-what's happening?" Princess Bubblegum panicked again.

"Run." Marceline said, trembling.

"Why?"

"Because you're remembering. The monster inside you doesn't want you to remember and it's going to wipe out everything again. Run away, it's the only hope." Marceling struggled to get words out.

"But you're in pain..." Princess Bubblegum began to cry.

"I'm immortal, I'll be fine, eventually. Get Finn, and sleep. Sleep and remember." Marceline smiled.

"O-okay." Bubblegum stood up and ran out of the dungeon.

She closed her eyes and tried to block out the sound of Marceline yelling in pain.

* * *

"Alright you creep, what have you done to the princess?" Finn snarled as him and Jake jumped through the Ice King's window.

"I didn't mean to!" The Ice King yelled.

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused?" Jake asked.

"Yes...I've been watching." Ice King sighed "I didn't mean to hurt the vampire, simply make her go away."

"Why?" Finn asked, still gripping his sword.

"Because she's a princess! I love the princesses!"

"But, that doesn't mean you can treat her like this, dude." Jake added.

"Yeah..." Finn lowered his sword "If you love them, you gotta let them go man. PB loves Marceline...you can't change that...respect her feelings."

The Ice King sighed "I'm not sure I know how to stop it now, I didn't realise the power that little creature had."

"What do you mean you can't stop it?" Jake asked.

"Well, I have an instruction manual for it, but it's in vampire. I only learnt how to set it up, not how to get rid of it."

"Marceline could translate it!" Finn yelled triumphantly.

"Really?" Ice King asked "Then we could fix the problem! But...the princess still wouldn't be mine."

"Maybe we can find you a princess, you don't have to keep kidnapping them." Finn smiled.

"But first, let's go solve this problem!" Jake yelled.

* * *

"Marceline!" Finn and Jake ran back into the dungeon to find the vampire.

"Guys..." Marceline's voice was weak, and she was crippled in pain. She looked up. "Why do you have the Ice King."

"He's the one who got you in this mess!" Jake replied.

"What?" Marceline asked, her eyes shining bright red in anger, she began to shapeshift but yelped halfway, turning back into human form.

"Get him out of here!" she yelled.

"He needs your help." Finn pleaded.

"I'm not doing anything for him."

"Marceline...please, it can help fix everything" Finn replied.

Marceline sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

Ice King handed her a sheet of paper with ancient vampire text on.

She read aloud "How to break the dream stealer's spell: The dream eater lurks inside the body and will only come out for the emotions on which it feeds and the victim is deeply asleep, sleeping potion is recommended."

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

"We need a sleeping potion." Finn pointed out.

"...and the memory boxes..." Marceline smirked. "Now, get me out of these chains!"

* * *

"Princess!" Finn and Jake yet again burst through the princess's bedroom doors, except this time Marceline and the Ice King followed closely behind.

"What are you guys doing here?" the Princess was in bed, ready to go to sleep.

"Don't sleep yet!" Finn yelled.

"W-what?"

Finn and Jake parted to let Marceline and the Ice King approach Bubblegum's bed.

"Drink this." Ice King handed her a bottle.

"What?! I'm not just going to drink that." Bubblegum refused.

"Bonnie..." Marceline climbed on her bed. "Do you remember me?"

"From the dungeons...yes" the princess blushed.

"Do you trust me?"

"...yes..." Bubblegum seemed unsure.

"Then I need you to drink this and I have some things to show you, this will all be over soon." Marceline was passed two boxes by Finn and Jake.

"O-okay" Princess Bubblegum took a swig from the bottle and moved closer to Marceline.

"We don't have long..." Marceline added, looking at Finn and Jake who nodded and left the room with the Ice King.

Marceline opened Bubblegum's box first and pulled out the shirt, putting it on her.

"What's this?" the princess examined the shirt.

"I gave it to you. Years ago, it was your favourite shirt, you wore it to bed every night after we fell out."

"Okay, what's in the box?" Bubblegum was getting curious.

Marceline smiled "I'm not sure, this one is your box." She pawed through it.

"This is one of my bass strings" she laughed.

"You play bass?"

"I sing too..." Marceline smiled again as Bubblegum moved closed and rested her head on the vampire's shoulder.

"What's the note?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Oh." Marceline blushed. "That's a letter I wrote you."

"What does it say?"

"When I first found out that...I had feelings for you, I wrote it all down and gave it to you."

"Can I read it?" Bubblegum asked.

"Actually...there's something else I want you to read. I've never let anyone look in here before. But, this is a special occasion."

Marceline handed Princess Bubblegum her songbook.

The princess flicked through curiously, studying every song.

"These are all about the same person aren't they?" she asked.

Marceline nodded. "You."

"Marceline? Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's going to help you get better" Marceline smiled. "The monster inside of you will be gone soon, are you feeling sleepy?"

Princess Bubblegum nodded and yawned.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry for all of this." Marceline pulled Princess Bubblegum onto her lap as the princess wrapped her hands around the vampire's neck, looking confused.

"I'm sure it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. The reason this thing is here because you were so stressed out with me. I knew you loved me and I expected you to put me before your kingdom, but your kingdom needed you more. I was being selfish and ever since then, you let everything bubble up inside. Even this time, I couldn't protect you. But, Bonnie, when this is over, I swear I will never leave your side. Hopefully you're not even gonna remember this conversation when you wake up..."

Princess Bubblegum's eyelids began to droop and eventually she closed her eyes.

"Bonnie, sleep. Sleep and remember, remember everything, every day we spent together, even the bad times. The argument, the tension and then the reunion. When we first kissed, remember it all and remember my name. Marceline, Marceline Abadeer."

"We're ready..." Finn whispered from behind her.

"What the- were you listening to all that?!" Marceline hissed, being careful not to wake up the princess, a small blush forming on her face.

"K-kinda...but it was cute, don't worry."

Marceline stuck her forked tongue out. "Just hand me the jar."

Finn nodded and handed Marceline the jar and she unscrewed it.

"Come out you monster" she hissed, prompting a small white cloud to leave via the princess's ear.

Marceline snapped the jar over it and put the lid on quickly, screwing it closed.

Princess Bubblegum shifted slightly in her sleep.

"Now what do we do with it?" The Ice King asked.

"I have nothing to say to you." Marceline glared angrily at him. "Finn...keep this, only in the jar though. You could use it to study, I don't really care, I just want it out of my life."

Finn nodded and took the jar. "We'll check back in the morning, okay?"

Marceline nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks guys."

Marceline floated just above Bubblegum's bed and lowered the princess slowly onto it, unlocking her hands from her neck.

"Night, Bonnie."

**Okay, so drama over, there will be more, but there's some much needed fluff next chapter;3**


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Bubblegum woke up with the biggest headache she had ever had.

But for once, she didn't dream.

She woke up slowly and let her eyes scan the room.

Her eyes fell upon a familiar figure asleep against the wall.

"M-m" she stammered.

Marceline woke up suddenly and floated over to her bedside as fast as she could.

"Marcy." Bubblegum smiled.

"Bonnie. It's important, what do you think happened?"

"I don't know...I was here and, you flew in...and, you were in pain, are you okay?!" Princess Bubblegum sat up in her bed.

"I'm fine." Marceline smiled, floating infront of her and laying on her stomach in mid air. "But what happened after?"

"I-I fell asleep...and the dreams...they got worse. You were there, but you weren't there. I could see you and I cried for you, but nothing came out." she began to scrunch up her face and tears began to form.

"Bonnie, you're back. I can't believe it, you're back."

"I left?"

Marceline nodded. "Did you dream?"

Bubblegum smiled and shook her head. "Now come down here." She wrapped her arms around Marceline and pulled her down.

Marceline placed her hands either side of Bubblegum to steady herself. She leant down and kissed Princess Bubblegum once, pulling herself back up.

"Bonnie, I need to talk to you about something." Marceline sat up on the bed.

"What is it?" Bubblegum sat up too.

"Well, I was gonna wait. But I don't wanna take the risk of losing you again."

"What are you talking about?" The princess cocked her head in confusion.

Marceline gulped "It's about...us, being more than friends. I-I mean I know _this _is more than friends, but you know, officially." She blushed and bowed her head.

Princess Bubblegum smiled and tilted her head under Marceline's. "Marceline Abadeer" she laughed "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Marceline smirked and nodded, raising her head, still blushing.

"And are you blushing about it?!" Bubblegum began to laugh again. "Of course I will but I thought vampire queens weren't afraid of anything, let alone princesses!"

"I-I'm not scared of you!" Marceline protested. "I'm scared of _losing _you. Besides, you're scared of me if anything."

"Oh, am I?" Bubblegum kneeled up.

"Fangs...remember?" Marceline smirked, kneeling up to match Bubblegum.

The princess scoffed and turned to face away from Marceline, who shot out her hand and pulled her back. Marceline began to kiss Princess Bubblegum's neck.

"See?" The princess shrugged. "Not scared."

Marceline smiled into Bubblegum's neck and began to kiss harder, slightly sucking at her skin.

"M-marcy..."

"What?" Marceline chuckled. "Scared?" She grazed her fangs softly against Bubblegum's neck.

Princess Bubblegum went as white as a ghost and placed her hands on Marceline's shoulders. "Marcy..."

Marceline found herself getting carried away.

Princess Bubblegum pushed Marceline off her, gently, but firmly enough to remove the vampire.

Something inside of Marceline clicked and she instantly placed her hands on the princess's face. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Princess Bubblegum shook her head then nodded it, prompting Marceline to look behind her.

Her eyes fell upon Finn and Jake, both standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Jake asked, raising a finger.

Marceline floated across the room to scream in Jake's face. "What are you doing here?!"

"Um, we said we were going to come and check on the princess..." Finn added.

"Oh." Marceline calmed down slightly, still blushing. "Well, she's fine, as you can see."

"She looks more than fine-" Jake began before Finn elbowed him in the stomach.

"Dude!" Finn scolded his friend. "A-anyway, we can see you're...busy, but we just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to hang out today, like maybe watching a movie or something?"

"I'd love that" Princess Bubblegum piped up. "Marcy?"

Marceline stopped floating and stood on the floor. "Yeah, I guess that's cool."

"Awesome...just come by whenever" Finn smiled, trying not to be too awkward. "So, h-how are you guys?"

"We're...good." Marceline shuffled awkwardly.

"We should go, dude." Jake pointed out.

Finn nodded and him and Jake said their goodbyes and left.

"Well, that was awkward." Bubblegum laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna come with me?" Marceline asked.

She had to go back to her lair to get changed, she had been with Bubblegum most of the morning.

"Yes. I don't want to be on my own just yet." Princess Bubblegum moved closer to Marceline, who was ready to go.

"But, it's messy."

"I don't care" the princess laughed. "Besides, I'll tidy it while you're getting ready."

Marceline rolled her eyes and picked Princess Bubblegum up, floating just above the ground.

"I haven't floated with you for years." Bubblegum pointed out, wrapping her arms around the vampire's cold neck.

"It would be a shame if I-" Marceline mocked dropping Princess Bubblegum.

"Marcy!" the princess tightened her grip on Marceline's neck.

Marceline laughed. "Release your death grip, Bonnie."

"Only if you promise never to do that again!"

Marceline only laughed harder, kissing Bubblegum's forehead. "You're cute when you're scared."

"I'm _scared _when I'm scared!"

* * *

"Marcy, what's this?" Princess Bubblegum asked curiously, opening the book that was still left on Marceline's bed.

"Oh, that's a vampire's guide to dangerous magical creatures." Marceline shrugged, pulling a jacket over her usual t-shirt and jeans combo.

"Hm...and this note?" The princess unfolded the note and read it.

"That was to Finn and Jake, I knew they'd check here for clues as to what had happened to you."

"You were wiped from my memories?"

"Yeah, lucky I'm immortal really, if I wasn't it would've...well you know, removed me."

Princess Bubblegum began to panic "It would've killed you?!"

"Yeah I guess..." Marceline shrugged.

"Oh my glob, Marcy did it hurt?" the princess walked back over to Marceline, leaving the note on the bed.

"Kinda...but it's okay now because you're back."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You're here, so I'm fine." Marceline smiled.

Princess Bubblegum placed her hands on Marceline's neck, pulling their foreheads together.

"I love you, Marceline." she smiled.

"I love you too." Marceline kissed Bubblegum softly.

"Marcy, can I wear one of your shirts?"

Marceline laughed "Is one not enough for you?"

The princess smiled and shook her head.

"Fine" Marceline pulled away from her and pulled a shirt out of her wardrobe. It was black and had 'The Scream Queens' written across it. "This will do, right?"

Bubblegum smirked and changed into the new shirt. "It's perfect."

* * *

"When are Marceline and Princess Bubblegum gonna get here?" Jake asked, sitting comfortably with Lady Rainicorn wrapped around him.

"I'm not sure, I hope they don't take too long." Finn replied, edging away slowly from Lumpy Space Princess.

"Well it looks like everyone's in pairs, Finn." Lumpy Space Princess moved closer to him.

Finn began to panic when there was a tiny knock at the door.

"Oh, I've gotta get the door!" He sighed with relief and rushed to open the door.

"Woah, dude, why are you sweating?" Marceline asked.

"L-lumpy Space Princess. Promise me you guys won't go all couple-y and leave me with her!"

Marceline laughed "I'm sorry dude bu-"

"Of course we won't Finn." Princess Bubblegum smiled at him.

"Bonnie, what the heck?" Marceline joked.

"Thank you guys, nice shirt PB." Finn smiled.

"Thanks." The princess smiled "It's my new favourite."

Finn led the girls further into the house and closed the door behind them.

"Hey Jake, hey Lady" Princess Bubblegum smiled.

Marceline blushed at remembering that Jake walked in on her and Bubblegum that morning. "Hi" she said, awkwardly.

"Uh- hi you guys." Jake smiled.

"Oh my glob, Bubblegum!" Lumpy Space Princess yelled.

"Hi...Lumpy Space Princess."

"I have that exact same shirt!"

Marceline looked shocked "Y-you have one?"

Lumpy Space Princess smiled proudly "Yeah, I totally brought one at one of your concerts. You didn't buy a shirt there though Bubblegum, how did you get yours?"

"It was...kinda...a gift." Princess Bubblegum smirked. "Should we sit on the floor Marcy?"

"Y-yeah" Marceline sat down and Princess Bubblegum sat on her lap.

"Uh, are you sure you guys don't wanna sit up here?" Finn asked.

Princess Bubblegum turned around to look at him "Uhh..."

"We're fine here Finn" Marceline smirked, sticking her forked tongue out at him."

BMO turned the movie on and sat inbetween Finn and Lumpy Space Princess.

"Thank you BMO" Finn whispered.

* * *

The movie was about halfway and Lumpy Space Princess had been moving closer to Finn for the entire movie, Jake had fallen asleep on Lady Rainicorn and Marceline was resting her head on Bubblegum's shoulder.

"Bonnie?" she asked, quietly.

Princess Bubblegum turned her head round "Yeah, Marcy?"

"Did you really come to my concerts?"

The princess blushed. "Well...yeah."

"Even when we were fighting?"

"It was the closest I could get to you without you starting a fight with me. Lumpy Space Princess used to go with me."

"I cannot imagine Lumpy Space Princess at a concert." Marceline laughed softly.

"She's embarrassing...to say the least." Bubblegum smirked, leaning in to kiss Marceline.

"We promised Finn we wouldn't do...couple stuff" Marceline teased.

"If I recall correctly, you were up for it earlier." The princess pushed a few strands of hair away from her girlfriend's face.

"You've got a point there." Marceline smiled, kissing Princess Bubblegum deeply.

Bubblegum raised her hands to hold Marceline's face, still in the kiss.

Marceline pulled away long enough to talk to the princess. "I love you." she moved back in and kissed Bubblegum again.

"You too." Bubblegum replied between kisses.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!" Lumpy Space Princess exclaimed loudly.

Marceline stopped kissing Princess Bubblegum and turned her head to face the loud princess.

"What's going on _here_?"

Princess Bubblegum blushed deeply. "I forgot she doesn't know."

"If you think that's awkward you should've seen what me and Finn walked in on this morning" Jake replied.

"Jake!" Marceline hissed.

"Um, well..." Finn turned to Lumpy Space Princess. "Last I heard, Marceline was going to ask Princess Bubblegum about being her...you know. I don't know how that went."

"It went well, thanks Finn." Marceline smiled.

"So you two are..." Lumpy Space Princess began.

"Marceline is my girlfriend yes..." Bubblegum answered.

"Oh okay, the whole of my kingdom saw that coming!"

Marceline turned round, shocked. "What?!"

**Okay I know IT WAS FLUFFEH but I like writing fluff .-.**

**There will be some drama next chapter!:3**


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean everyone was expecting it?!" Marceline hissed.

"We all, like, totally saw it coming." Lumpy Space Princess shrugged.

"Since when?!"

"Well, since PB told me she was in love with you!"

Princess Bubblegum blushed "Shut up!" she glared at Lumpy Space Princess.

Marceline smiled and turned round to face Lumpy Space Princess. "When was this?"

"Shortly after you guys fell out. She was like, crying for days and she wouldn't stop talking about you, it was totally annoying." Lumpy Space Princess shrugged.

"Oh really?" Marceline smirked, turning back to face Princess Bubblegum who was bright red from blushing.

"LSP, we need words at some point." Bubblegum tried to hide her face.

Marceline grapped Bubblegum's hands and pulled them away, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because, I thought you hated me..."

"I _never _hated you." Marceline laughed softly.

"Why did we have to make things so difficult then?" The princess cuddled up to Marceline.

"Because we're both stubborn" Marceline smiled.

The room was silent for a few minutes until Marceline yelped quietly.

"Marcy?" Princess Bubblegum looked up at Marceline, who was biting her lip from the pain. "What's going on?"

"Finn, have you still got that dream stealer thing?" Marceline asked, breathlessly.

"No." He replied, confused. "We got rid of it..."

"Then why am I still feeling the same pain-" Marceline was cut off by her own screaming as she fell forward slightly.

"I-I don't know. Could there be something else causing the pain?" Finn rushed over to Marceline, who was now curled up in a ball on the floor.

"I don't know, Finn!" Marceline screamed.

Jake woke up at this point and tried to make sense of what was going on. "What the-?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well" Lumpy Space Princess began "We were all like totally having a friendship moment and then Marceline was all like ow and screaming and junk. Finn's trying to find out what's wrong with her."

"Maybe she just needs some rest" Jake suggested.

"Maybe" Finn agreed.

"Lady, could you take Marceline back to her lair?" Jake asked.

Lady Rainicorn nodded and picked up Marceline, throwing her onto her back.

"I'm going with her." Princess Bubblegum climbed on Lady Rainicorn behind Marceline.

Marceline leant back on Princess Bubblegum clutching her stomach. "Bonnie, you don't have to come with me."

"Yes, I do. Let's go Lady."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Lady" Princess Bubblegum smiled as she helped Marceline on the ground.

Lady Rainicorn smiled appreciatively and spoke in a language Marceline couldn't understand.

"Yes, she'll be fine." Bubblegum placed her arm around Marceline, prompting the vampire to lean on her.

Lady Rainicorn flew off, leaving Princess Bubblegum to open Marceline's door and help the vampire into her lair.

"Hello..." came a low voice from the darkness, Marceline had left her lights off.

The lights flicked on and Ash was laid out on Marceline's sofa.

"Ash?!" Marceline asked before lurching forward in pain again. "What are you doing here?"

"Suprised Mar-mar?" he smirked, clicking his fingers.

Marceline straightened up, confused. "The pain...it's gone. Was this your doing Ash?!"

"I've been practicing" he smiled, proudly. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but it's the only way I could get you back here to talk to me."

"I told you to get out of my life!" Marceline yelled, Princess Bubblegum awkwardly excusing herself.

"I-I'm gonna go to bed..." she climbed the ladder to Marceline's bedroom.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Ash asked, venom lacing his voice.

"What are _you _doing here?" Marceline yelled.

"I wanted to apologise Mar-mar..." Ash began.

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever, the point is, I came here to get you back."

"Well...you can't have me back, you blew it you jerk." Marceline crossed her arms angrily.

"I don't think you have a choice." Ash smirked, launching himself at Marceline, who fought back.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum could hear banging and shouting coming from the room below and began to worry.

"Get out of here, Ash!" She could hear Marceline screaming.

She also heard a growl that she guessed came from Ash and a huge bang.

Bubblegum began to panic, what if he had hurt Marceline?

She rushed down the ladder and laid her eyes upon a disaster area.

The sofa was upside down and there were claw marks in the wall and in the middle of the room Marceline and Ash were gripping each other tightly, both trying to overpower the other.

Marceline growled as Ash pinned her down.

"What's wrong Mar-mar? Have you gone soft?" He grinned evilly, throwing her hands to the floor. "Or are you maybe not over me?"

"I am so over you." she hissed. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" he asked, taking his hands off her and sitting up, still lightly pinning her down.

"None of your business!" She yelled, taking advantage and reversing the hold, pinning him on the floor.

"Then this ends here tonight!" Ash yelled back. "and I'm not gonna be the one left injured!"

"Wanna bet?" Marceline laughed.

"She doesn't love you Mar-mar!" he yelled. "The princess doesn't love you!"

Marceline paused but quickly clawed Ash's face. "You're lying. You're playing mind games."

"You've already said you won't take me back, what else would I have to lose?" he replied, calmly.

Marceline stopped clawing him. "How would you know whether she loves me or not?"

"Maybe she does now, but she won't for long, the Ice King will make sure of that!" Ash yelled again, running his claws down Marceline's arms and throwing her off of him, sending her flying into the wall.

"I should've known you'd be working with the Ice King." Marceline yelled, pushing herself further against the wall as Ash approached her.

"I'm taking you with me tonight, Marceline. The Ice King will give you back to me and take the princess for himself."

Marceline shook her head, suddenly scared. "No...no you won't."

"How are you going to st-" Ash was cut off by a loud bang. He clutched the back of his head and fell to the floor, Marceline looked confused.

"Oh my Glob, I killed him!" The princess's voice travelled across the room. She was standing at the other side, a frying pan in her hand.

Marceline looked behind Ash's unconcious body to see another frying pan metres away from his head.

"D-did you throw that Bonnie?" Marceline asked.

Princess Bubblegum nodded. "Did I kill him?" she asked, worried.

"No, he's just unconcious...plus he's immortal."

"Sorry, I forgot."

Marceline pulled herself up, kicking Ash's body out of the way. She glanced at the claw marks down her arms. "Since when did he have claws?!"

"Are you okay, Marcy?" Bubblegum asked, dropping the frying pan and rushing over to her girlfriend.

Marceline nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Princess Bubblegum smiled. "But...you're hurt."

Marceline sat in the middle of her now wrecked living room and pulled the princess down to sit with her.

Princess Bubblegum sat on top of Marceline, facing her and wrapping her legs around the vampire's waist.

"I'm the vampire queen, you think I haven't battled before?" Marceline smirked.

"I'm just scared of you getting hurt." Bubblegum placed her hands on Marceline's neck gently.

"I love you, Bonnie." Marceline kissed Princess Bubblegum deeply, pulling them both until they were laying on the floor.

"I love you too." Princess Bubblegum whispered, running her hand down Marceline's face before leaning in to kiss the vampire passionately.

Marceline smiled into the kiss and slid her tongue into the princess's mouth, causing her to smile too.

The vampire rested her hands on Bubblegum's waist, sitting up and putting them both in the position they were in previously.

"Man, we gotta clean this place up." Marceline rubbed her head, taking in how much of a mess her house was.

"In the morning, baby." Princess Bubblegum smirked.

"Did you just postpone cleaning my lair?" Marceline laughed.

"I guess you're having an effect on me."

"I think you just got more perfect. I love yo-" Marceline was cut off by a sharp pain in her back.

Princess Bubblegum looked up to see Ash, with his new claws dug in Marceline's back.

"Bonnie!" Marceline yelled.

"The Ice King will be back for you" Ash hissed in Princess Bubblegum's direction.

"Marcy!" Princess Bubblegum called.

"Get Finn and Jake!" Marceline yelled as Ash flew off with her.

**A/N: Okay, more drama yay c:**


	9. Chapter 9

"Man, that was...eventful." Finn sighed as him and Jake settled down to bed.

"Tiring, too." Jake added.

Finn closed his eyes when the door was banged upon.

"What the?" Jake asked, angrily.

"I'll get it." Finn sighed, getting out of bed and going to open the door.

Princess Bubblegum was the other side of the door in tears. "Finn..." she began

"What's wrong PB?" Finn helped her inside.

"Ash..."

"Who's Ash?" Finn asked.

"It's Marceline's ex-boyfriend, don't you remember?" Jake answered the question, jumping down to join them.

"What about him?" Finn was curious now.

"He's working with The Ice King, he kidnapped Marceline and they're coming for me next!" Princess Bubblegum managed to get out, in between tears.

"It's okay, PB. We'll rescue Marceline in the morning." Finn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you'll help me rescue her NOW!" She yelled, swatting Finn's hand off of her.

"Wow, Marceline's really having an effect on you." Jake shrugged.

"Where's your swords?" Princess Bubblegum asked, beginning to look around Finn and Jake's treehouse.

"Easy, Princess. I'll go get them." Finn backed away slowly and ran off to get the swords.

"So, what actually happened?" Jake asked, while Finn was gone.

"I took Marceline home and Ash was there and then Marceline and Ash started fighting and I knocked Ash out an-"

"Wait a minute, you _knocked _him out?" Jake asked.

"Yes" Bubblegum sighed "Anyway, I ran to check on Marceline and...stuff" she blushed lightly before carrying on "and then Ash woke up and grabbed Marceline and flew off with her!"

Jake stood awkwardly "...and stuff?"

"It doesn't matter! We just need to get her back Jake!"

"I guess, can't you guys go two days without someone trying to break you up?"

"Apparantely not" Princess Bubblegum sighed.

"PB!" Jake called carrying a bright red sword and a gold sword. "Catch!" He threw the red sword at her, she caught it and lifted it up and down, feeling the weight.

"I've never held a sword before." Princess Bubblegum sighed. "But, I guess it's okay. As long as Marceline's fine."

"Jeez." Finn rubbed the back of his head. "You really like Marceline, don't you?"

"I _love _her, Finn. I have from the start and I'm not going to let anyone hurt her."

"But, isn't it hard?" Finn asked. "I mean, she's a vampire, you're a mortal...she's like all undead and junk and you're candy."

"Opposites attract Finn, I can't explain it." Princess Bubblegum smiled "Besides, we both have a positive effect on each other."

Jake was already outside and morphed into a giant dog.

"Come on you two, we've got to save Marceline!" he called.

* * *

"Come on Mar-mar? Why so sad?" Ash chuckled, circling Marceline, who had been chained to a post in the middle of The Ice King's dungeon.

"You know why, you jerk. Why am I here?" Marceline hissed.

"Eventually, you'll give up, and you'll be mine again." Ash traced Marceline's jaw line with his finger.

Marceline bit his hand and he instantly jerked it away.

"I will _never_ be yours and I never was." she spat.

"I know, I know, your heart still belonged to..." he got close to her face. "Bonnie." he sounded disgusted at the fact he had let her name pass his lips.

"She's not gonna live forever, Marcy..." Ash laughed evilly. "She's only mortal, what would you do if something...happened...to her?"

Marceline launched herself at Ash so hard she almost broke the chains. "Don't you touch her!" she yelled.

Ash simply laughed again. "So...protective, I like it. She's probably on her way here right now, come to be the hero. Along with those other little puny mortals, Finn and Jake. I told you, didn't I? I told you not to hang around with mortals, this is what happens...people...get...hurt." He spat the last word at Marceline, inching his face closer to hers.

"I have...nothing to say to you." Marceline sighed, running out of energy to even fight back.

"Exhausted, sweetheart?" Ash smiled.

"You're just too stupid to argue with." She tried to cover the fact that she was, indeed, exhausted.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better...relaxed even."

"Don't touch me!" Marceline yelled.

Ash laughed and turned his hands into vicious claws again. "Perhaps a...back massage Mar-mar?"

* * *

Jake propelled Finn and Princess Bubblegum through the Ice King's window.

They both landed safely and skidded across the icy floor.

Jake placed a massive paw inside and shrunk down to normal size, producing an axe from Finn's backpack.

Finn pulled his golden sword out and handed Princess Bubblegum the red sword.

"Let's kick some butt." Finn smirked, leading the way through the Ice King's lair.

"Okay, ground rules." Finn began, leading them through a vast, empty ice chamber. "If I raise my hand, you stop. If I point to the floor, you get down, if I point forward, you move like your life depends on it, because it usually does."

"Got it, bro." Jake whispered.

They continued walking through the chamber when Finn held his hand up and everyone stopped.

"What is it?" Princess Bubblegum whispered.

"Shh." Finn said. "Can anyone else hear that?"

The trio all fell silent and a very quiet whimpering could be heard in the distance.

"That doesn't sound like a princess..." Finn pointed out.

"It's definitely not Marceline." The princess added.

"Where is it coming from?" Jake asked.

Finn signalled for everyone to go silent and they did.

The whimpering came again.

"It's coming from down there." Finn pointed down a small, icy corridor leading off from the chamber.

Princess Bubblegum gripped her sword tighter and followed Finn and Jake down the corridor.

* * *

"What the-" Finn lowered his sword when he discovered the source of the whimpering.

The Ice King was chained to a post in a small, dark room.

"What's going on here?" Jake asked, suspiciously.

"It's that wizard! He tricked me!" The Ice King cried.

"How?" Finn asked.

"He told me if I helped him trap the vampire he'd help me have Princess Bubblegum!"

"You can't just _have _me!" Bubblegum exclaimed. "Where is he now?!"

"I-I don't know, he could be anywhere!" The Ice King bowed his head.

"Okay, I'll set you free." Finn began before Jake pulled him back.

"What are you doing bro?" Jake whispered.

"We've gotta rescue him." Finn replied, whispering aswell.

"No we don't!"

"He knows this place better than us, we have a better chance of finding Marceline."

Jake released his grip on Finn. "Fine. But if he backstabs us-"

"He won't." Finn cut his friend off, releasing the Ice King from the chains.

Before Finn and Jake could even approach him, Princess Bubblegum had her sword to the Ice King's neck. "Now, help us find Marceline." she seethed.

"O-okay." he gulped. "I have an idea where he could be."

* * *

The trio followed the Ice King down another small corridor.

"Wait." Jake said.

Everybody stopped and Jake bent down to examine the floor. "It's blood..." he grimaced.

"Is it human blood?" Finn asked.

Jake sniffed the pool of blood on the floor. "No...vampire."

Princess Bubblegum felt panic surge through her body and took a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm sure she's fine." Finn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why is her blood on the floor then!" Princess Bubblegum yelled.

"Shh, princess." The Ice King turned around.

"You shh!" She mocked him.

"I guess they're through here then." Jake took the lead and walked down the corridor until it opened out into a huge cavern.

There was a pole in the middle of the cavern with a figure chained to it, slumped on the floor, and Ash was nowhere in sight.

"Marcy..." Princess Bubblegum mumbled and rushed past Finn, Jake and Ice King to get to the pole, almost dropping her sword.

She lifted the vampire's head up to see that her eyes were closed.

"Finn, help me wake her up." She called.

Finn rushed over and began to shake Marceline gently.

"Marcy wake up, come on." Princess Bubblegum knelt down on the floor to be face to face with Marceline.

Marceline groaned quietly and opened her eyes, blinking them a few times before snapping into life.

"Bonnie..." she said quietly.

"Bonnie!" she said again "You can't be here, you need to get out!"

"So do you." Princess Bubblegum whispered "That's why we're here."

"You guys, you can't take him. He's way too strong, I don't want him to hurt you...any of you."

"And you really think we're gonna let him hurt you?!" Bubblegum smiled, before her mind flashed back to the vampire blood in the corridor. "Did he already hurt you-"

"Well, well, well." A voice came from the shadows.

Finn stood up, readying his sword.

Jake stood back to back with him, axe at the ready.

The Ice King rushed over to join them, his hands sparkling from ice magic.

Princess Bubblegum kissed Marcelines forehead before letting her girlfriend's head drop and standing up, clutching her sword tightly.

"What have we got here?" The voice came again.

Ash stepped out of the shadows, smiling evilly.

"Hello...heroes."

**A/N: As you can probably tell...I don't like Ash's character, but it's fun to write an evil maniac's part omg**


	10. Chapter 10

"Let us take Marceline and we won't hurt you!" Finn yelled, bravely.

"You think you can hurt me?" Ash stepped further towards the group.

"Guys, I'm serious, get out of here." Marceline added.

Finn and Jake launched themselves at Ash, each of them in a fierce battle with his claws.

Marceline was stood up by now and lifted her head. "Guys, get out of here! I'm serious!"

"Marcy we're not leaving you!" Bubblegum yelled, watching Finn and Jake carefully.

"He's gonna kill you all!"

Princess Bubblegum groaned and moved to stand in front of Marceline.

"Marceline Abadeer. For the last time, I love you. So much it hurts. We are here to rescue you, so just shut up and let us do that, okay?! I don't care if I get hurt and I don't care if I die! As long as I know that I at least tried to save you." Princess Bubblegum turned back round to chop one of Ash's claws off, which was headed for her neck.

"Bonnie, be careful!" Marceline called.

"I will." The princess replied and rushed over to help Finn and Jake.

Ash screamed in pain when Princess Bubblegum chopped off another one of his claws.

"I'll get you princess!" He yelled, knocking Finn and Jake to the wall and approaching Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum went to attack him again but he knocked her bright, red sword clean out of her hand and it slid across the icy floor.

"Bubblegum!" Finn yelled, trying to break away from the wall but Ash had given himself multiple arms and two of them were barricading Finn and Jake.

"I-it's okay Finn!" She yelled back, trying not to look scared, but allowing herself to be backed into a corner.

Ash grinned as he got closer to the princess, blowing on his newly grown claws.

"I'm gonna enjoy this. Enjoy your death mortal. Within a few months, Marceline will be over you. She'll find a new pretty princess to obsess over. Do you have any idea how many she's been through already? You're just another one to add to the list." He continued grinning, standing over Princess Bubblegum as she cowered against the wall.

Ash lifted his arm to swipe at her but it was frozen mid-swing.

"What the-?" He asked, examining his now, completely frozen arms.

"Ice King!" Princess Bubblegum breathed a sigh of relief.

She ducked between Ash's legs and saw the Ice King straining to lock his icy hold on the wizard.

"Get Marceline, now!" He yelled.

Princess Bubblegum nodded and dashed across the room to pick up her sword.

She ran over to Finn and Jake and chopped off the arms holding them to the wall.

Ash screamed in pain and Finn and Jake followed Princess Bubblegum to Marceline.

"I told you we'd get you out of here Marcy." Bubblegum smiled and smashed the chains in half, letting Marceline wriggle herself free.

The Ice King smiled at them. "Now, get out of here!"

"Are you sure?!" Finn asked.

"Yes, I'm fine! It's wizard versus wizard! I can take him, beside he's weak now."

Marceline shook the chains off and stood beside the Ice King. "You guys go. Simon can't take him alone."

The Ice King turned to her, shocked. "You haven't called me Simon in..."

"Forever, I know." Marceline smiled

"Marcy..." Princess Bubblegum began.

"Bonnie, it's okay. We can both take him, he's weak and we're strong. I promise I'll be back soon, wait with Finn and Jake." Marceline smiled at her, shapeshifting into a werewolf.

"Come on, PB. They'll be fine." Finn said calmly, pulling Princess Bubblegum away.

"But-"

"No buts, princess. Come on." Jake grabbed her other arm and between them they managed to pull the screaming princess away.

* * *

"I'm sorry I hit you guys..." Princess Bubblegum said, drinking the coffee Jake had made her, still shaking.

"It's okay..." Finn smiled, holding an ice pack to his head.

"Yeah, no sweat, princess." Jake was holding a hot water bottle to his stomach.

"What's the time?" she asked, nervously.

"Just past 3 am now." Finn replied.

"They should be back by now, what if they're hurt? Should we go back?" Princess Bubblegum began to panic.

"They'll be fine." Finn tried to assure her, but even he was starting to worry about them.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Jake suggested.

The princess shook her head, yawning. "I couldn't..." she yawned again, closing her eyes. "I couldn't possibly sleep."

Finn layed out a blanket and a pillow on the floor for her. "We'll keep watch." he smiled.

She put down her coffee cup and rested her head on the pillow. "I'll just...lay here...for a bit." She yawned again.

"I hope they bring back some treasure!" Jake said, excitedly.

"I just hope they come back." Princess Bubblegum cuddled up to the blanket, gripping it tightly.

"They will." Finn assured her. "Marceline is the most powerful vampire I know, the most powerful person I know."

"Not only that, but she's fighting for you." Jake added.

Finn nodded and continued. "Yeah, I've never seen her so powerful when she's fighting for you. You should've seen her when she was removed from your memories. Ash was causing her pain 24/7 but she never gave up, she never admitted you were in pain. She didn't even care about her own wellbeing, she wanted the problem solved because she was scared that if it wasn't, then you would always be broken inside. She didn't want you to be upset, no matter how much pain it put her through."

Bubblegum couldn't help but smile. She relaxed a little bit and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum opened her eyes slowly.

She was aware that her head was propped up higher than it was before, and there was a tiny warmth below it.

She glanced up to see Marceline, talking quietly to Jake.

"Oh, hey you're up." Jake looked at Princess Bubblegum.

Marceline stopped talking and turned her head to face the princess.

Bubblegum studied Marceline's face, there were several new cuts and scratches on her face, and a bruise just below her right cheek.

"Y-you're here." Princess Bubblegum sat up.

"I told you I would be." Marceline smiled at her.

Princess Bubblegum launched herself onto Marceline's lap, wrapping her arms around the vampire's neck and hugging her tightly.

"I was so worried." She sniffed, almost crying.

Marceline rested her head on Bubblegum's shoulder and placed her hands on the princess's back.

"What happened?" Princess Bubblegum pulled back but kept her hands in the same place, as did Marceline.

"He was hard to get rid off, but eventually...he...left."

"What did you do to him?" she asked, knowing that they couldn't actually kill Ash.

"They sent him to the Nightosphere!" Jake said triumphantly.

"The Nightosphere isn't that the home of..."

"My dad, yeah." Marceline sighed.

Princess Bubblegum changed the subject, running her fingers over a cut on Marceline's face. "How did this happen?" she asked.

"Ash grew lots of claws." The vampire shrugged, wincing as the princess moved her fingers to a cut on her lip.

"This?" Bubblegum asked, afraid of the answer.

"Ash b-bit me, he tried to kiss me but I kicked him in the stomach."

"You should've just let him kiss you, it wouldn't have left a scar at least..." Princess Bubblegum sighed.

"You're the only person that's allowed to do that." Marceline smirked.

Bubblegum tightened her grip on the vampire, feeling more love for her every second she was in her company again.

"What about the bruise?" she asked.

"I-I flew into a tree on the way over here." Marceline hid her face, embarrased.

Princess Bubblegum let out a little laugh and kissed the vampire on the cheek, being mindful of her cuts.

"You don't have to be careful." Marceline smiled into the princess's ear.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore." Princess Bubblegum pulled away but placed her hands on Marceline's cheek.

Marceline leaned forward and kissed Princess Bubblegum on the lips.

Bubblegum felt her heart sting with guilt as she traced the cut on Marceline's lips with her tongue, feeling the vampire flinch slightly, she pulled away.

"Bonnie?" Marceline asked, confused.

"It's hurting you." Princess Bubblegum placed her forehead against Marceline's.

"I don't care." Marceline was almost pleading.

"You've been hurt enough tonight."

"It's technically not even tonight anymore." Marceline smirked, nodding at the clock.

It was 7 am.

"Marceline..." Princess Bubblegum tried to be mad but was almost laughing.

"For glob's sake just kiss her." Jake moaned.

"Jake, stay out of this." Bubblegum frowned.

"He's got a point, baby." Marceline smirked again.

"What did I say about falling in love with a moody vampire being stressful?" the princess rolled her eyes.

"Fine, have it your way." Marceline turned her head.

Princess Bubblegum grabbed Marceline by her already ripped t-shirt and pushed their lips together.

Marceline smiled appreciatively and deepened the kiss, not caring how much her back or lips hurt.

"I should really call Lady." Jake edged out of their way as they continued kissing.

"Never...ever...put yourself...in danger again." Princess Bubblegum spoke between kisses.

Marceline pulled away and held their foreheads together. "Only if you promise to do the same."

Bubblegum laughed quietly. "I've had enough danger to suit me for the rest of my life."

Princess Bubblegum's mind flashed back to the battle, and what Ash had said to her. What if she wasn't the first princess Marceline had fallen in love with?

"Marcy?" she asked.

Marceline smiled at her. "Yeah?"

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

**A/N: Oooooooh, awkward c; I'm hoping to make this story about 15 chapters long and then I'm gonna release some super duper fluffy stuff and a sequel**


	11. Chapter 11

"I- um, a few." Marceline stammered awkwardly.

"It's just that Ash sai-"

Marceline cut the princess off and pulled her close. "Ash is a wizard, it's his job to play mind games. He's trying to make either of us believe the other doesn't love them and that's not true Bonnie and you know it's not."

"Uh, guys?" Finn came down into the front room, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, Finn?" Bubblegum asked, thankful for the distraction.

"Do you think you guys could make it home without being attacked this time?"

Marceline smirked. "We could try, do you wanna get rid of us that much, Finn?"

"Well, it's just...we're all tired and you two make things a little...awkward right now." Finn blushed.

"I'm sorry Finn, we'll head back to Marceline's." Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"There's no hurry, but yeah...thanks." Finn smiled and headed back off to bed.

"To mine?" Marceline asked, confused.

"Yeah, we need to clean it up." the princess smiled.

"Are you sure? There's blood and junk everywhere."

"Marcy, if I don't clean it up now, you will never clean it up." Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

Marceline chuckled "That's actually true."

"I know, so come on then." Princess Bubblegum positioned herself in Marceline's arms and wrapped her hands around her girlfriend's neck.

Marceline floated a little way off of the ground before yawning.

"Don't hit anymore trees please." Princess Bubblegum laughed, kissing Marceline's bruise on her cheek.

"I can't make any promises, I'm exhausted." the vampire smirked, flying out of the window.

* * *

"Did this place get messier since we left it?" Princess Bubblegum sighed as she examined the wrecked house.

There were claw marks and blood on the wall, the sofa was upturned and there were shreds of clothes and shattered glass everywhere.

"The funny thing is, I don't actually think any of this blood is Ash's." Marceline shrugged, floating over to a wall and glancing at it.

"Marceline, stop talking like that. You know I hate the thought of you being hurt."

Marceline floated back over to the princess and kneeled on the floor, beginning to pick up pieces of glass.

Princess Bubblegum picked up the pieces of fabric and plaster on the floor.

"What was that psycho's deal anyway?" Marceline asked, not comfortable with the silence between them.

"Who knows?" Princess Bubblegum sighed, gathering up the last of the plaster and putting it in the bin. "Maybe he was just one of your many adoring fans." She added, smirking.

Marceline scoffed "I don't have many adoring fans." She put the last of the glass in the bin and began to work on lifting up the sofa.

"Marcy, you're an undead, vampire rockstar..."

"Yeah, and?" Marceline struggled to talk while she turned the sofa the right way round.

"You're also an amazing fighter, and you're a queen." Princess Bubblegum added.

"Your point is, Bonnie?" Marceline launched herself onto the sofa, laying down.

"Do you have any idea how hot that is?" Bubblegum laughed, sitting on her girlfriend's stomach.

Marceline sat up so Bubblegum's legs were wrapped around her.

"About as hot as a princess who's a secret bad-ass hero?" Marceline smirked.

Princess Bubblegum blushed and turned her face away.

"I'm serious." Marceline continued. "You came to save me, no matter how dangerous Ash was, and you used a sword aswell...I never thought I'd see that."

"I wasn't gonna let him hurt you, Finn and Jake wanted to wait until this morning to rescue you but I made them, go straight away."

"I love you, baby." Marceline clutched the princess's face and pushed their foreheads together.

"I love you too." Princess Bubblegum smiled, tracing Marceline's neck bites with her fingers.

Marceline leaned in and kissed Bubblegum deeply, running her fingers down to her girlfriend's waist.

"If only your adoring fans could see you now." Princess Bubblegum laughed.

"What if they could?" Marceline smirked, kissing the princess again.

Princess Bubblegum pulled away and began looking around. "What?!"

"I'm joking, although you never know." Marceline laughed softly.

Bubblegum rolled her eyes and ran her hands down Marceline's back slowly.

She stopped when she felt bumps and scratches all over her girlfriend's back.

"What th-?" she asked.

"What?" the vampire tilted her head in confusion.

"Marcy, turn round." Princess Bubblegum climbed off of Marceline and sat at the other end of the sofa.

"O-okay." Marceline turned round and crossed her legs.

"Take your shirt off." Princess Bubblegum moved closer to her.

"Oh, really?" Marceline smirked, laughing.

"Marcy it's serious." Bubblegum helped the vampire pull her shirt off.

"What the heck happened to your back?!"

Marceline's back was covered in scratches and two large cuts in the shape of claws.

"Oh...that." Marceline sighed, bowing her head.

Princess Bubblegum placed a hand on one of the large cuts. "Was this where Ash dug his claws in to take you?"

Marceline nodded silently.

"What are all these?"

"When Ash doesn't get his way...he...gets his way by force." Marceline said quietly.

"Some of these are really old, Marcy. D-did Ash hurt you before?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Marceline picked up her shirt again.

Princess Bubblegum reached infront of her and took Marceline's shirt. "They're going to get infected, baby. These old ones already have been."

"I don't have anything to stop that." Marceline turned back around.

"I do, and if not, I can make something. Are you okay with going back to mine?" Princess Bubblegum replied.

"Of course, can I have my shirt back now?" Marceline asked.

"Nope." Bubblegum smirked, clutching Marceline's shirt tightly.

"Wrong answer." Marceline laughed before pinning Princess Bubblegum down.

Princess Bubblegum wrapped her arms around the vampire and leaned up, kissing her passionately.

"Trying to distract me?" Marceline smirked, biting the princess's lip.

"Not at all." Bubblegum let her hands explore Marceline's back, suddenly remembering their situation.

Princess Bubblegum pulled away. "We've got to get your back sorted out."

"Really?" Marceline sighed. "We're doing this now?"

"Yes." Bubblegum handed Marceline back her shirt.

Marceline grumpily pulled her shirt back on. "For a bad-ass princess you don't have much of a bad-ass side." she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear."

* * *

"Cool science stuff." Marceline commented, poking a test tube in Princess Bubblegum's lab.

"Be careful, Marcy." Princess Bubblegum sighed.

Marceline floated behind the princess, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I am being careful."

Princess Bubblegum raised one hand and placed it on the side of Marceline's face, stroking the vampire's cheek with her thumb.

"What is this junk you're making anyway?" Marceline placed her hand over the princess's and stopped floating, standing next to the princess, still holding her hand.

"Something to get rid of the infections on your back." Princess Bubblegum squinted under her goggles, pouring a bright green liquid into the test tube she was holding.

"You look cute in goggles." Marceline laughed quietly.

"Marcy, are you trying to distract me?" Bubblegum smirked.

"Not at all..." Marceline shot a hand around her girlfriend's back, gripping her waist.

Princess Bubblegum was shocked at the swift action and almost spilled her potion.

"Marceline!" She moaned.

Marceline chuckled and floated around the lab, looking at several bowls and bottles.

"Are you done yet?" she asked, eventually.

"Yep." Princess Bubblegum poured the potion into a bottle. "We'll put it on in my room, come on."

* * *

"Shirt off." Bubblegum closed the door behind them and opened the bottle.

"I think it's polite to ask for me to get in your bed first." Marceline smirked.

"Now you're really trying to distract me."

Marceline stood in front of the princess, moving her face so it was almost touching Bubblegum's. "Is it working?"

Princess Bubblegum went bright red and dropped her face. "K-kinda."

Marceline kissed her girlfriend's forehead, moving away slowly.

"Get in my bed and take your shirt off." Bubblegum smirked.

"Way ahead of you, baby." Marceline floated over to the bed and sat down in the middle of it.

Princess Bubblegum sat behind Marceline so that the vampire was slotted inbetween her legs.

She pulled the vampire's shirt off and tossed it aside, her heart breaking as she laid eyes on her girlfriend's back.

Marceline winced as the princess applied the potion to her cuts.

"Does it hurt?" Princess Bubblegum stopped.

"Is there like acid in there?" Marceline laughed, prompting the princess to continue.

"No...at least I don't think so."

"That's reassuring, Bonnie." the vampire chuckled again.

The pair remained in silence for a few minutes until Princess Bubblegum put the bottle aside.

"Done" she smiled. "Do you want your shirt back?"

Marceline turned round. "The question is, do you want yours back?"

"Wha-?" The princess barely had time to ask before Marceline removed her shirt. "Yes, I would like it back." she blushed.

"Shame." Marceline smirked and threw the princess's shirt across the room.

"Marcy..." Bubblegum wrapped her arms around herself.

"Fine." The vampire rolled her eyes and pulled the princess's duvet over them both, laying on top of her girlfriend.

"It kind of seems empty without an adventure doesn't it?" Marceline rolled off of Bubblegum, keeping her arms locked around her.

"Are you calling me boring?!" Bubblegum mocked being offended.

"No, you're just super hot when you're being bad-ass."

"I can totally be bad-ass! I'll show you." Princess Bubblegum dashed across her room, pulled her shirt on and kicked her door open.

She felt the door collide with something and looked behind it.

Finn was on the floor, clutching his nose.

"Finn, I'm so sorry!"

Marceline almost fell off the bed because she was laughing so hard, she pulled her own shirt on and floated over to Finn.

Finn stood up and rubbed his nose. "We need your help, Marceline!"

"Why not me?" Princess Bubblegum protested.

"You're not bad-ass enough, baby." Marceline smirked. "What's up Finn?"

"Lumpy Space Princess is in trouble!"

**A/N: The drama never ends c': have you guys got any ideas/suggestions for a sequel and a series of fluffy oneshots? Review and I will probably use ALL of your ideas:3**


	12. Chapter 12

"Where is she?" Marceline asked, leaning against the doorway.

"W-we're not sure, that's why we need your help." Finn replied.

"You want to start a search party?" Marceline asked.

Finn nodded. "Jake and I can take the ground and you and PB can fly."

Marceline placed a hand on her head, she was exhausted and started to get a headache. "Any idea where we look?"

"In the wilderness?" Finn shrugged.

"Okay, give us a few minutes and we'll be ready, we'll meet you guys at the treehouse." The vampire smiled, waving goodbye to Finn and closing the door.

She groaned and laid down on Princess Bubblegum's bed.

"What's up, Marcy?" Bubblegum straightened herself out and rubbed her eyes.

"I...am...exhausted, do we really have to look for LSP?"

"Marceline, she's my best friend." Princess Bubblegum pleaded. "She's missing and I just don't want her to be hurt."

"She'll be fine." Marceline waved her hand.

"If you won't go with me then I'll look on my own." The princess sighed.

"Are you kidding me, Bonnie?"

"No, Marceline. No I'm not." Bubblegum walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Marceline was about to run out and stop the princess when she saw Lady Rainicorn pick Bubblegum up and fly off with her.

She sighed and laid back down on the bed.

* * *

"Let's go you guys." Princess Bubblegum arrived at Finn and Jake's treehouse.

"W-where's Marceline?" Finn asked.

Bubblegum sighed. "She's too tired." She tried to push Marceline as far out of her thoughts as possible, to prevent herself from being upset, she smiled weakly at Finn and he and Jake climbed on Lady Rainicorn.

Jake managed to pick up on the signals. "I'm sure she'd be here if she could."

"Yeah, she loves adventuring now!" Finn smiled.

"She's not really much of the...hero type." Princess Bubblegum smirked.

"Well, she did come from the Nightosphere." Jake shrugged.

"I guess." the princess sighed. "Is she...having a bad effect on me?"

"Why do you say that?" Finn asked, turning around to face the princess as Lady Rainicorn began to circle above the wilderness.

"Well, when she said that she'd rather stay in bed than find LSP, and I kinda wanted to join her. Plus, I never thought I'd dream of hurting anyone, but I was ready to kill Ash...you know, if he could die."

"I think it's sweet." Finn replied, looking below them for Lumpy Space Princess.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's supposed to be Finn." Bubblegum bowed her head, sighing again.

"What makes you say that?"

"A lot's expected of me...I'm a princess, I'm supposed to fall in love with a prince and we're supposed to rule Candy Kingdom and have children and then they're supposed to take over from us."

"Change is good sometimes, PB."

"What if the Kingdom has a problem with it? What if I'm shunned...never to return? After all, I'm gonna die one day and Marceline's gonna live forever. Ash was right, she'd probably just move on at some point anyway, I shouldn't make things harder for her."

Lady Rainicorn made a noise as she felt something move out from underneath her.

Finn looked over Princess Bubblegum's shoulder and saw a figure flying off into the distance.

"Uh- princess?" he asked.

Princess Bubblegum looked up "Yeah?"

"I think Marceline may have heard us."

* * *

"What do you mean she may have heard us?!" Princess Bubblegum exploded as soon as Lady Rainicorn landed in the wilderness.

"W-well, when you were finished, a figure flew out from under Lady Rainicorn."

"Why would she hide and not let us know she was coming with us?"

"Maybe she wanted it to be a suprise, were you upset when you left?"

Princess Bubblegum nodded, biting her lip.

Finn sighed and shook his head. "We'll look for LSP, you need to sort this out PB."

"But, what if she's lost?" Bubblegum found herself torn between her best friend and Marceline.

"Go to Marceline." Finn urged. "Everything will be fine here."

Princess Bubblegum didn't know what to say.

"PB, you know it's the right thing."

The princess nodded and called Lady Rainicorn.

"Drop me off and Marceline's lair then come back and help these two." she sighed.

Lady Rainicorn nodded and picked the princess up on her back and flew off, leaving Finn and Jake to continue the search for Lumpy Space Princess.

"You think they're gonna break up?" Jake asked.

"Is it bad to hope they do?" Finn blushed.

"What?!" Jake asked, shocked. "Why?!"

"I like PB, Jake." Finn sighed.

* * *

"Marcy?" Princess Bubblegum knocked on Marceline's door and waited.

After a few minutes there was no reply.

"Marceline, open the door." Bubblegum began to get impatient, knocking on the door again.

She waited another few minutes and there was still no reply.

She looked around, Marceline was definitley home, but was just not opening the door.

"If you don't open this door...I-I'll kick it open." The princess almost laughed at how stupid the words sounded coming from her mouth.

Still no reply.

Princess Bubblegum sighed deeply and took a step back.

She ran at the door and just before she reached it, it swung open and Marceline stood in the doorway.

The princess couldn't stop herself but managed to slow down enough so she didn't run into Marceline too hard.

Marceline jumped back in shock and pain.

"Ow!" she yelled.

Princess Bubblegum apologised. "I'm so sorry Marcy I thought you weren't going to open the door."

"I wasn't going to." The vampire moved away from the door and sat down in her armchair, pulling her legs up over the armrest. "What do you want?"

"I take it you hea-"

"What you said earlier, yes."

"Marcy I was mad, I didn't really mean it!" Bubblegum cried.

"I wasn't upset that you said it...I was upset because you had a point. N-not about the moving on part, because I can't get over you, I've tried. For years I tried but I still come running back to you. But, there are dangerous people that don't like the way we are. Ash isn't going to stay in the Nightosphere forever, as soon as someone opens a portal, he's going to come after me."

"I-I won't let him touch you!" Bubblegum moved towards the vampire, who stayed seated.

"You wouldn't have a choice." Marceline replied, blankly. "Also, if you're worried about what your kingdom will think well-"

"Marcy, no! I'm not afraid."

"You said you were."

"I had time to think about it. I don't care if they don't accept me, I really don't."

"Save it, Bonnie." Marceline sighed, leaning her head back.

Princess Bubblegum rushed over to the vampire and gripped her face.

"Listen to me, there was a time when I thought I wanted all that stuff, the handsome prince, the children, the whole being queen thing. I was eventually going to give in and marry Finn. But, then I met you and all this happened, and I had time to think about it on the way over here. I frankly don't care about the happily ever afters anymore, I don't care if I get shunned from Candy Kingdom and I get chased around the wilderness by an angry mob with pitchforks and torches-"

Marceline laughed softly at this, causing the princess to laugh too before carrying on.

"I would trade it all in for you. I would much rather just sit here, in your messy lair, listening to you sing, or watching you play, or even just looking at you. The point is, Marcy...before I met you I thought I cared about all that junk, but all this has made me realise that you're all I care about. _You're_ my happily ever after. This is all I want, right here." Princess Bubblegum breathed a sigh of relief, glad to get it off her chest.

The vampire simply smiled at her for a few seconds.

"Marcy...are you going to say anything?"

Marceline shook her head and smirked, pulling the princess's face down and kissing her deeply.

Princess Bubblegum smiled into the kiss and felt disappointed when Marceline pulled away.

"I want this to last forever." Bubblegum smiled.

"So do I, but...that's not possible..." Marceline sighed, it was the reason she had pulled away.

"I don't ca-"

"Yes you do." The vampire interrupted her. "It's been on your mind, hasn't it?"

Princess Bubblegum bowed her head, straightening up again.

"I knew it." Marceline sat up properly on the armchair. "We can't do all that growing old stuff, I know and you're worried that it'll look weirder as you get older..."

The princess remained silent.

"It's okay." Marceline smiled. "You're only human."

"What if I don't want to be?"

"What are you saying, Bonnie?" Marceline stood up straighter, suddenly alarmed.

"Marcy...I've been thinking about it...like you said..." Bubblegum began to play with her fingers before just spitting it out.

"Would you bite me, Marceline?"


	13. Chapter 13

"W-what?" Marceline asked, shocked.

"Well...it's a solution, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, but...it's a big step, dangerous too. You can't go out in the sunlight, you have to control yourself to even have a thirst for the colour red, and you can't die!"

"Isn't that the good part, Marcy?" Bubblegum asked.

"No...death would be a welcome release sometimes..." Marceline lowered her voice.

"What do you mean?" Princess Bubblegum approached her girlfriend.

"It's just...somedays it's hard waking up and realising that you have to...go on. Look, I-I'll think about it, don't you even realise how much it's going to hurt?"

"I know it's going to hurt...normally, I wouldn't even consider it, but it's you."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm still a vampire, I could still kill you!" Marceline sighed.

"I trust you, baby. I know you wouldn't hurt me more than is absolutely necessary."

The vampire got up and wrapped her arms around the princess, burying her head into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Bonnie?" She asked.

"Hm?" Bubblegum mumbled.

"I'll do it." Marceline sighed.

Princess Bubblegum pulled away but kept her hands on the vampire's arms. "Really?"

"Only if it's what you really want." Marceline pressed her forehead against the princess's, who dropped her gaze and nodded.

"O-okay." Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"Go help Finn and Jake, they're probably still looking for Lumpy Space Princess, I need to figure out some stuff."

"Are you gonna be okay? Maybe this is a bad idea if it's going to stress you out..."

"Bonnie...I love you and this is what you want, for us to be eternal, and I'm fine with that, I can see a lot of benefits to it." Marceline smiled weakly.

"I'll go find Finn..." Bubblegum smiled, kissing Marceline quickly before leaving.

The vampire kicked her armchair as soon as the princess left, sending it flying across the room.

This was not what she planned.

* * *

The Ice King was sitting on his throne with Gunther reading a ninja comic when he heard footsteps coming from him window.

"I really should put some glass there or something." he sighed as he looked up. "Marceline?"

"Hey, Simon." The vampire smirked.

"What have I done wrong this time?" He chuckled.

"Nothing, I wanted to ask you something actually..." she replied.

"Oh." The Ice King removed his glasses that he used to read and gave them and the comic to Gunther who waddled off. "What would that be, dear?"

"What was I like when I first turned?" She asked, simply.

The Ice King was taken aback by the question, he sighed. "Difficult."

"H-how difficult?"

"Why?"

"I suppose I can trust you..." Marceline shrugged. "Bon- I mean, Princess Bubblegum wants me to bite her...and stuff."

"Marceline, that's a bad idea." he warned.

"I know." she moaned. "But...it would hold some pretty awesome benefits."

The Ice King sighed "Not only is it a reckless idea and you would have to deal with a new vampire, which was difficult even for me but you are not an experienced enough vampire to turn someone safely."

"I know...but I'm confident that I won't hurt her."

"If you're sure...you'd have to lead her away from blood though, somehow make her prefer the colour red."

"I could do that." Marceline smiled. "But, do you have any tips?"

"Well, patience is the most important thing...but I think, due to your relationship with her, she'll listen to you easier."

"Patience, okay. What do I expect after I...you know...bite her."

"She'll sleep for about 12 hours, her skin will get paler and her eyes will get redder, she'll wake up confused, you'll probably have to explain to her what happened." The Ice King shrugged. "Is that all? Gunther and I were busy."

"Yeah, sorry for intruding." Marceline had gone quieter than usual.

"This wasn't your first plan of action was it, dear?" The Ice King asked.

Marceline shook her head. "But, it's fine. It's what she wants."

"Good luck." He smiled, in a vain attempt to console the vampire, who simply flew back out of the window.

* * *

Marceline took her time going back home, taking the long route and trying to clear her head and concentrate on the task at hand.

She had to be careful, if she made one slip up, she could lose the princess for good.

She sighed and ran her hand through her long hair as she landed outside her house.

The vampire pulled open the door and was surpised when Princess Bubblegum charged at her and hugged her tightly.

"Marcy..." she sounded relieved to see the vampire.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" Marceline was confused.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to be happy that you're here?" Bubblegum smirked.

"Of course not." Marceline smiled and kissed the princess on the forehead, stepping inside and closing the door.

"Bonnie...before I...you know, can we have one more night, just like this?"

"Like what? Is it going to be different?" Bubblegum began to panic.

"No." Marceline smiled. "Just one more night of you being scared of me."

"I'm so not scared of you." Princess Bubblegum placed her hands on Marceline's waist.

Marceline smirked and shapeshifted into a werewolf.

Bubblegum just smiled and tickled Marceline's fur.

Marceline giggled and morphed back. "Stop." she laughed.

"That all you got?" the princess laughed quietly.

"I don't have much scarier than the werewolf." Marceline shrugged. "That scares most people."

Marceline sat down on the sofa and Princess Bubblegum kneeled on her lap, facing her. "Most people don't know what you really are."

"What would that be?" the vampire laughed.

"The sweetest, cutest, most beautiful and totally perfect vampire that you are." Bubblegum smiled at her girlfriend, who blushed.

"I-I don't know about tha-" Marceline was cut off as the princess captured her in a heated kiss, taking her by suprise.

Marceline relaxed into the kiss and slowly moved her mouth down to Bubblegum's neck.

"Marcy, I thought you were going to do it later?" she asked, worried.

"If I don't do it now, I'll never do it. I'll just back out." Marceline shrugged, continuing kissing the princess's neck.

"O-okay."

Marceline swiftly moved back up to kiss Princess Bubblegum softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Marcy." the princess closed her eyes as Marceline slowly worked down to her neck again.

"I'm gonna be as careful as I can, I promise." she whispered.

"I know." Bubblegum replied.

Marceline took a deep breath and sunk her fangs into Princess Bubblegum's neck, she felt the princess jump at the action and begin to shake.

The vampire wrapped her long arms around her girlfriend, in an attempt to steady her, focusing heavily on making sure she didn't hurt the princess.

"Marcy?" Princess Bubblegum asked, her voice going weak.

Marceline glanced up at her, prompting her to carry on.

"Are you almost finished? I feel really sleepy."

The vampire nodded and after a few more seconds she pulled her fangs out of Princess Bubblegum's neck, leaving two tiny, neat holes.

Bubblegum raised her hand to feel her neck but Marceline grabbed it before she had the chance and squeezed it gently.

"Don't touch it yet." Marceline whispered, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "How sleepy are you?"

"Sleepy enough." Princess Bubblegum yawned, cuddling up to Marceline, who picked her up and floated with her carefully into her bedroom.

The vampire put Bubblegum down on her bed and pulled the duvet over her.

"Am I going to be okay, Marcy?" Princess Bubblegum sounded worried and it broke Marceline's heart.

The vampire simply nodded, but deep down, she didn't know whether her girlfriend would be okay or not.

"Sleep tight, my angel." She kissed the princess on the forehead.

She waited until Bubblegum had fallen asleep before breathing a sigh of relief. "Even when you're a demon, you'll still be my angel.

She sighed heavily before slowly descending back into her living room just in time to hear a knock at the door.

It was a hurried, panicked knock.

She opened the door quickly.

"Simon? What are you doing here?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Marceline, have you bitten her yet?" The Ice King sounded concerned.

"Just now, why?" The vampire shrugged.

"I told you this was a bad idea..."

"Simon, what are you talking about?!" Marceline began to worry.

"You weren't experienced enough..."

"Simon! What are we supposed to do?!" Marceline yelled at him.

"Whenever an inexperienced vampire bites someone, it's very likely to go wrong, they have to be taken to an experienced vampire." He replied calmly.

"Who do we know who's an experienced vampire?!" Marceline was terrified of the answer and continued. "No...no, I'm not taking her to him!"

The Ice King glared at her knowingly "It could save her, Marceline!"

Marceline ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Okay, okay, make a portal, we'll all go to the Nightosphere."

"You don't have to g-"

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" Marceline got so angry she shapeshifted.

She was angry at herself more than anything.

Marceline floated upstairs to where the princess was sleeping.

Bubblegum's face had begun to look paler and she was shivering.

The vampire's heart broke as she picked her girlfriend up and linked the princess's arms round her neck.

"It'll be okay, baby." She whispered gently, floating back down.

"Are you ready?" The Ice King asked, standing in front of the bright, red portal.

Marceline nodded before glancing at him again. "Aren't you coming, Simon?"

He shook his head, "It's not my dimension, you'll be fine." he smiled before giving Marceline and the princess a gentle shove into the portal.

* * *

Marceline glanced around her.

Even to a vampire like her, the Nightosphere was terrifying.

Warped paths led the way from the portal exit to a dark, looming castle.

This was where her father lived.

Marceline suddenly remembered that she could bump into Ash at any point and a shiver travelled down her spine.

She tightened her grip on the princess and willed herself to be braver, she could take Ash if she had to.

It didn't even matter as long as she got Princess Bubblegum to her dad.

Marceline began her journey along the winding path to the castle.

The air around her was thick and heavy and loose souls were flying about.

"Miss Abadeer!" A voice came from behind her.

Marceline turned round to come face to face with a white, translucent cloud. It was a soul.

"H-hello." she said, confused.

"I haven't seen you since you left!" the soul chuckled.

"I guess. I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry. M-my girlfriend is in trouble and I-"

"Is that the princess of Candy Kingdom?!" The soul sounded shocked.

Marceline flushed bright red. "Y-yeah. Princess Bubblegum."

"Oh, I've always wanted to visit Candy Kingdom, it looks so splendid, and it appears people are right about the princess."

"What did they say about her?" Marceline was getting protective, once again tightening her grip on the sleeping figure in her arms.

"They say that she's the most beautiful princess in Ooo." The soul said, cheerily.

Marceline smiled. "Yeah...yeah, she is." she quickly added "She's taken though."

"As I can see. What could I compare anyway, I'm but a soul! What brings you to such a horrible place as this?"

"Well...she's in trouble. She wanted to be turned, so I b-bit her, but I'm a young vampire so it's probably gone wrong, I'm taking her to my father, Hunson, to check she's okay."

"I see, well I won't delay you. It was nice to see you again Miss Abadeer, I hope you don't spend too long down here."

"So do I." Marceline shrugged.

She turned away and began walking again.

* * *

Marceline approached the castle after a few minutes of walking and banged on the large, wooden door.

It slid open and a booming voice greeted her.

"Marceline, please make your way through the torture room, your father is waiting."

The vampire sighed and floated through the torture room, trying to block out the images of the whimpering people on the wall.

Her eye caught one of them.

"Hey there, Mar-mar." Ash smirked.

"No talking." A guard stuck a hot poker into Ash's stomach, he screamed in pain.

Marceline smirked and walked past, feeling the princess move in her arms.

"I told you she's only mortal!" Ash screamed after her.

The vampire shook her head, if only he knew.

She approached the doors the other side of the torture room and paused before opening them.

"Bonnie..." she whispered to the princess.

She knew she couldn't be heard, but it helped to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry for all of this, and I promise you'll be okay."

She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

* * *

Marceline's father, Hunson Abadeer, was sitting at a dark desk, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Ah, Marceline!" He smiled, looking up from his desk.

Marceline was taken aback by her father's niceness.

"What took you so long getting in here?" he asked, curious.

"I ran into some...old friends..."

"Ash?"

"How do you know about that?" Marceline asked.

"Simon sent me a few prismgrams, I sent Ash to be tortured for a few thousand years, he might learn his lesson."

Marceline scoffed. "Doubt it."

"Why are you here, Marcy?" Hunson asked, standing up from his desk and approaching his daughter.

"I-I need you to check that Princess Bubblegum is okay." Marceline nodded her head towards the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"She wanted to be a vampire...so I bit her, but Simon said it was a bad idea."

"Of course it was a bad idea!" Hunson rushed over to Marceline. "I can stabilise her though." He clicked his fingers and a small demon rolled in a bed on wheels.

Marceline got the hint and slowly put the princess on the bed.

Hunson examined the girl for several minutes, the younger vampire becoming more and more anxious.

The older vampire looked at his daughter then back to the princess several times, still remaining silent.

"Is she okay?" Marceline asked, worried.

"She's...she's fine." Hunson looked up, suprised. "But, she's odd."

"Explain?" Marceline asked.

"Usually, when people are bitten, the bite is filled with venomous hate, because you've gotta hate a person to bite them, right? But...she's filled with something else, not even the slightest bit of resentment for the biter...she's filled with love."

Marceline flushed bright red and tried to hide her face.

"Do you _love_ this girl, Marceline? Because she definitely loves you." Hunson looked at his daughter, showing no expression.

Marceline found herself under so much pressure and couldn't lie to her father.

"Y-yes. I love her, we're t-together and she wanted our love to be eternal."

"Marceline, because you love her, the bite has gone perfectly, she'll be fine. There's just one thing."

"What is it, Dad?" Marceline smiled.

"I want you both to stay here, I want to meet her when she wakes up."

**A/N: Okay, there wasn't any fluff in there at all, but there's some good stuff between Marceline and her dad, aw:3**


	15. Chapter 15

"Y-you what?" Marceline was shocked.

"I said I want to meet her Marcy...she clearly means a lot to you." Hunson shrugged, clicking his fingers and having more demon servants rush in. "Take the girl to Marceline's room-"

Marceline dashed to fill the space between the servants and Princess Bubblegum.

"I can take her." Marceline held a hand up to halt the servants.

"You carried her all the way here, Marceline." The older vampire was confused at his daughter's reaction.

"I'll be okay, I just...I'll take her to my room and let you know when she wakes up, okay?" Marceline picked up the princess again and began to walk towards the stairs in the corner of her father's office.

"Strange." Hunson shrugged, sitting back down at his desk.

* * *

Marceline kicked open the door to her old room.

Her father hadn't touched it since she was last here, a fine layer of dust had settled on almost everything, apart from the bed.

Marceline sighed and put the princess on her bed, pulling the duvet over her, leaving just her face exposed, which was still getting paler.

"Not long now." The vampire smiled, moving a few strands of hair out of Princess Bubblegum's face.

Marceline looked around her, Bubblegum would go mad if she saw the state this room was in, even if she was drowsy and ill when she woke up.

She floated over to her old wardrobe and pulled out a random shirt, scrunching it up.

She began to dust her room, before pausing to think.

For the first time in her life, her thousand year old life, she was cleaning.

Not only was she cleaning, but she was cleaning at her own choice, to impress a princess.

Marceline crossed her arms, reflecting on how much her life had changed within the past few days.

The love of her life, Princess Bubblegum, the only person she had strong enough feelings for, had reached out to her and, after a minor hiccup, they had fallen deeply in love.

She sighed, smiling slightly. For once, she was happy with the way things were. Even if she was still anxious about turning her girlfriend into a vampire.

She turned around quickly when she heard a movement from the bed, she rushed over.

Princess Bubblegum was still asleep, but the sleep was coming to a very slow end. She felt relieved that Bubblegum had pulled through, she had been so worried.

Marceline yawned, she ahd been so busy she hadn't realised that she hadn't been asleep for several days.

She climbed into her bed, next to Princess Bubblegum.

The vampire laid her hand on her girlfriend's neck.

It was cold.

Marceline sighed and kissed Princess Bubblegum's neck before moving back and closing her eyes.

She, also, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum opened her eyes, which stung.

Her whole body ached and she felt ill, her eyes focused on the figure who was watching her wake up.

She jumped and sat up instantly, regretting the decision as pain flooded through her body.

"I can see you're awake." Hunson Abadeer smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Princess Bubblegum asked before she realised, she didn't know where 'here' was.

She looked around her, she had never seen this room before in her life.

"What am _I _doing here?" She asked.

"You turned, sweetheart. Welcome to hell." Hunson smiled, halfway between sweet and evil. "My daughter will explain further, when she wakes up. I just wished to meet you. I am Mr. Abadeer, but you can call me Hunson." He extended a grey hand to her.

Princess Bubblegum shakily took his hand and he shook hers firmly.

"I'll leave you to wake Marceline." he nodded, walking out of the room.

Bubblegum turned around to see Marceline, who had obviously fallen asleep a long time ago, as her mouth was wide open and her arms were sprawled.

The princess wanted to leave her girlfriend to sleep, but she wanted to know more about why she was here.

She leaned down and kissed Marceline on the forehead, prompting the vampire to move slowly.

"Baby, wake up." Bubblegum whispered.

Marceline groaned "Huh?" she asked, opening her eyes.

Marceline's sense of reality kicked in and she smiled at the princess.

"What do you think?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

The princess's face was paler, but still had a pink hue to it and her eyes had darkened to a dark pink, but they still shone when she smiled.

"You were perfect anyway..." Marceline smirked. "But you are one hot vampire."

Bubblegum leaned down and kissed Marceline deeply.

Marceline smiled and felt so relieved to have Princess Bubblegum back again, but became shocked when the princess bit her lip a bit too hard.

Marceline flinched and pulled the princess off gently. "Baby, vampire blood is not gonna do much."

Princess Bubblegum was shocked at herself. "Oh my Glob, I'm so sorry, I didn't even reali-"

The vampire pulled Princess Bubblegum into a hug. "I know, I know, just wait here."

* * *

Marceline returned a few minutes later with a bright, red apple.

Princess Bubblegum was so confused.

Marceline climbed back onto the bed and handed the apple to her girlfriend, who just looked at her confused.

"Bite it." Marceline urged as Bubblegum sunk her new fangs deep into the apple.

"Now you just kinda...suck it." Marceline shrugged.

Princess Bubblegum sucked and was suprised when all of the colour drained from the apple, leaving it grey. She kept her fangs in the apple.

"Bonnie...you can let go of it now."

"It's...stuck." Bubblegum blushed.

Marceline burst out laughing. "What do you mean it's stuck?!"

"I mean I can't get it off!" Princess Bubblegum was not finding the situation as funny as Marceline was.

The vampire simply laughed until the princess swatted her arm. "Marcy, help me!"

Marceline floated over to Bubblegum and prised the apple slowly from her fangs.

"Killer bite you got there, baby." she smirked, moving her face closer to Princess Bubblegum's after inspecting the apple.

Bubblegum laughed softly. "I wonder how the others are going to take to this change."

"We can't see the others for a while." Marceline bowed her head.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you wouldn't be able to control yourself." Marceline sighed. "It's okay though, every vampire was like this."

"Why are you allowed to be here then?" Bubblegum was confused.

"Well, each vampire can't train themselves...they need a carer."

"Who was yours? Your dad?"

Marceline shook her head. "A man called Simon, he found me. Or as you know him, The Ice King."

"Really? So wait, you're gonna be my carer?"

"Of course I am." Marceline kissed the princess's cheek. "I've got some tips on how to...control you."

"I'm gonna be hard to control?"

"You already tried to bite me, baby."

"I'm really sorry about that." Princess Bubblegum blushed.

"It's okay." Marceline laughed.

"Marcy, what does this mean?" Bubblegum asked.

Marceline smiled and kissed the princess deeply, pulling away just enough to speak.

"We're gonna be spending a lot more time together."

**A/N: So that's memory boxes done :3**

**I'm going to release a fluffy sequel that will be called 'Vampire Training' or something like that, and then a proper sequel with a lot of Finn in it OOOOHHHH C;**

**Thank you all soooo much for reading and reviewing.**

**Take care, and keep watching Adventure Time c:**


End file.
